Vis ma vie
by chaton weasley
Summary: Après s'être violemment violamment disputée avec sa meilleure amie, Hermione se voit contraindre de vivre dans le corps de celle ci et vice versa HG RW
1. Chapter 1

Vis ma vie

_Chapitre 1 : Crêpage de chignon_

Hermione est vraiment stressée ce soir. En effet, lundi matin, elle a un ASPIC blanc en potion. Elle doit donc réviser toute ses notes depuis la première année (connaissant le coté pervers et sadique de Rogue, il est capable de leur mettre un devoir sur le premier cours de la première année). Cela fait trois jours qu'elle est dessus et n'a fait que la moitié du travail. De plus, comble de son désespoir, la bibliothèque est fermée, mme Pince ayant du s'absenter pour des raisons familiales, elle doit donc travailler dans la salle commune.

Une salle commune loin d'être le meilleur endroit pour réviser, Hermione le sait et qui plus est aujourd'hui il y a eu entraînement de Quidditch car samedi prochain il y a LE match celui contre Serpentard et donc Harry souhaite faire une mise au point avec l'équipe (comme s'il avait pas autre chose à faire, il y a un devoir lundi et en potion qui plus est) mais non les acolytes de notre Gryffondor favorite préfère se détendre en parlant de Quidditch. Les connaissant, ils vont y aller les mains dans les poches ce qui est déconseillé surtout quand le prof est un ennemi juré.

Après plusieurs demandes, les Gryffondors sont toujours aussi bruyant ; Hermione pensa même que le volume augmentait au fur et à mesure des demandes. Tout d'un coup, Ginny se mit à hurler ses exploits en tant que poursuiveur, elle devient de plus en plus douée bien que son poste de prédilection est celui d'attrapeur mais celui est occupé par le capitaine de l'équipe, le célèbre Harry Potter, pour qui Ginny voue un culte spectaculaire.

Trop c'est trop, Hermione n'en pouvait plus, elle était déjà très fatiguée et donc sa capacité de concentration s'était largement restreinte. Elle décida de clore cette mise au point :

-Excusez-moi mais il y en a qui voudrait travailler si ça ne vous dérange, vous pourriez peut être reporter votre discussion un autre jour.

-Mais le prochain match a lieu samedi si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, répliqua Ginny

-Comment pourrais-je oublier vous nous le rabbachez tout le temps, mais je rappelle à Certains qu'ils ont un devoir extrêmement important lundi et qu'ils leur seraient plus judicieux de réviser plutôt que de penser au Quidditch, reprit Hermione sur un ton déplaisant.

-Mais le Quidditch est important aussi, s'emporta Ginny. Je te signale que ça permet à Certains de se vider l'esprit et d'arriver apaiser aux examens

-Apaisés peut être mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a des questions auxquelles il faut répondre, et si tu n'as pas les réponses ça ne te serviras strictement à rien d'être **_Détendu_**.

Ginny et Hermione étaient vraiment en colère, Ginny aussi avait les nerfs à vif elle aussi, elle n'avait pas assisté au dernier match et comptait bien se rattraper, de plus elle ne supportait plus Michael Corner qui ne cessait de la harceler pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble (il n'avait toujours pas compris que le cœur de Ginny appartenait, appartient et appartiendra à Harry même si celui-ci ne lui accorde aucune attention). Bref les deux amies étaient sur le point de s'étriper et connaissant le caractère borné de chacune, Harry et Ron décidèrent de calmer le jeu.

-Ok. Hermione tu as raison, Ron et moi devrions peut être consacré la fin de ce week end à réviser. Ginny nous pourrons en reparler lundi soir ça nous permettra d'oublier notre échec à ce foutu devoir.

-Oui et puis il nous reste encore une semaine et l'équipe est suffisamment au point maintenant, poursuivit Ron.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous n'allez tout de même vous pliez à ses ordres une fois de plus. On allait passer une soirée sympa et voilà que Miss je sais tout vient nous emmerder. Vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas votre mère que je sache.

-Mais je te signale que ta mère est tout à fait d'accord avec moi, elle m'a fait promettre d'inciter les garçons à travailler plus sérieusement cette année afin qu'ils aient leurs ASPIC.

-Et alors, si tu veux passer ta vie le nez dans tes bouquins c'est ton choix mais je te signale qu'il y en a qu'il souhaite la vivre la vie pas la survoler.

Au fond d'eux-mêmes, les garçons étaient tout à fait d'accord avec la jeune rouquine mais ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation, ils préférèrent s'abstenir et intervenir avant que les deux amies ne se disent des paroles qu'elles allaient regretter.

TROP TARD ! Le pas avait été franchi.

-Ah oui, c'est bien beau de vivre sa vie mais as-tu au moins une fois réfléchie à ton avenir. Je te signale que la vie ne s'arrête pas à Poudlard, au Quidditch et à Harry Potter. Ca s'était méchant, Hermione savait parfaitement que Ginny voulait devenir Médicomage et qu'elle faisait tout pour ça. Cependant c'est une Weasley et comme tout Weasley, elle aimait aussi croquer la vie à pleine dent ce qu'Hermione lui enviait.

-C'est sur que ton avenir, on le connaît parfaitement… Tu finiras vieille fille avec plein de chats tu vois ce que je veux dire. Au oui, tu auras effectué la carrière que tu souhaites mais après, tu resteras seule à te morfondre sur ta solitude. A moins que, par je ne sais pas quel miracle, tu avoues tes sentiments à un certain jeune homme que nous connaissons très bien.

-Tu te crois mieux toi. A toujours vouloir sortir avec le même mec depuis 6 ans alors que celui-ci ne le souhaite pas.

Contrairement à Ron qui n'avait pas compris que l'on parlait de lui, Harry le comprit immédiatement et ne souhaitait pas être un nouveau de sujet de dispute mais ne sachant que faire il demanda l'appui de son meilleur ami, le reste de l'équipe décida de laisser les 4 compères régler leurs problèmes tout seul (de toute façon, les garçons leur raconteront comment les 2 jeunes filles se seront rabibochées). Ron décida d'en finir avec ces enfantillages puérils.

-VOS GUEULES ! s'emporta t'il

Hermione et Ginny toute deux estomaquées s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent le jeune homme qui reprit :

-Regardez-vous, on se croirait au jardin d'enfant. Complètement débile

Harry qui n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami s'emporter à ce point, décida de le laisser faire. Il savait que s'il intervenait Ron penserait qu'Harry le sent inapte à régler des conflits. Non le laisser lui donnera confiance en lui, de plus il est un des sujets de dispute Ron est neutre lui (en es-tu vraiment sur Harry ?).

-Vous êtes fatiguées et vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites. Vous allez vous coucher immédiatement.

Les deux jeunes filles voulurent en placer une quand Ron reprit de plus en plus énervé :

-IMMEDIATEMENT. Car moi aussi je peux rapporter et ma maman serait choquée de votre comportement. ALLEZ AU LIT !

Les deux jeunes filles s'exécutèrent, Ron content du résultat était loin de se douter que durant le trajet vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, les insultes avaient reprit de plus belle. La guerre avait été déclaré eet les hostilités ne faisaient que commencées.

L'amitié des 2 jeunes filles n'existait plus…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : le début d'un cauchemar_

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla dans le lit d'Hermione. Il lui arrivait souvent qu'après de longues discutions Ginny s'endorme dans le lit d'Hermione. Elle dit alors :

-Mione, j'ai fait un rêve bizarre cette nuit, faut que je te raconte. Mais au moment où Ginny se retourna, elle ne vit pas son amie, celle-ci n'était même pas dans le dortoir. Mais pourtant, Ginny entendait Lavande lui parler.

-Bien dormi Mione.

Ginny regarda Lavande d'un air interrogatif qui laissait entendre un "A qui tu parles".

-Ouh ouh Mione tu m'écoutes, reprit Lavande en lui faisant un petit coucou de la main. Ginny se retourna pour voir son amie et lui raconter son étrange rêve. Pas d'Hermione mais elle entendait Lavande.

-Mione ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre ? C'est cette puérile dispute avec mon ex belle sœur qui te rends dans cet état ? finit elle sa phrase sur un ton condescendant

-Oh oh je suis là…. Alors tu peux peut être m'appeler par mon prénom, répondit Ginny qui n'appréciait pas qu'on parle d'elle sur ce ton.

-Bon d'accord t'énerve pas comme ça, c'est pas moi qui me suis emportée sur toi hier.

-Mais à qui tu parles ? demanda Ginny

-Hermione, vu que tu ne veux pas je t'appelle Mione, je pense que tu devrais te recoucher, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

Ginny qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation décida de retourner dans son dortoir si elle croise Hermione, elle lui demandera ce qui c'est réellement passé la veille.

Ginny se dirigea vers son dortoir. En arrivant, elle croisa une de ses camarades de dortoir qui l'interpella :

-Hermione ! Je ne pense pas que tu devrais entrer, Ginny dort encore et je ne pense que tu sois la première personne qu'elle veuille voir ce matin, elle n'a pas apprécié la dispute d'hier. Laisse lui un peu de temps, et ça va s'arranger.

Alors là, Ginny ne comprenait plus rien. La dispute avait bel et bien eu lieu mais pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Hermione ?

Ginny décida de prendre une bonne douche ça ne pourra que la réveiller, elle verrait après… Elle alla dans son armoire pour prendre une tenue quand une autre de ses camarades lui dit à son tour :

-Tu l'engueules et en plus tu fouilles dans son armoire. Ginny sort la tête de son armoire et réponds,

-Ca va ce sont mes affaires.

-Non ce sont les affaires de Ginny

-Et moi je suis qui ? Dumbledore ?

-Non, je sais que tu vises aussi haut que lui mais tu n'es pour l'instant qu'Hermione Granger, une peste qui a insulté mon amie Ginny hier soir.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui, oui ne change pas de sujet. Je ne t'ai jamais appréciée mais Ginny oui alors je me suis toujours tue mais là tu as dépassé les bornes

-C'est bon tu vas te calmer. La jeune fille repartit en sortant un petit Pfff.

Ginny en avait marre, elle était levée depuis un quart d'heure et elle s'était faite ignorer puis offenser ; c'en était trop. Elle décida de retourner se coucher, après, ça ira mieux. Elle se dirigeait vers son lit quand elle vit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dedans. Et s'écria, tout en bougeant les draps :

-Ca va je te dérange pas,

-Oh, je dors.

-Oui ! mais dans mon lit

-Hein, dit la jeune fille à moitié réveillée qui sortit de sous les couvertures. Mais quelle surprise pour Ginny qui vit… Ginny Weasley. Son double pur et parfait. Quand la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta et tomba du lit. Ginny fit le tour du lit et alla l'aider pour se relever, la jeune fille accepta l'aide et tendit la main afin de toucher le visage de Ginny, Ginny fit de même. Au moment où les mains touchèrent les visages, les 2 jeunes filles firent un bond en arrière. Et demandèrent en même temps,

-Qui es-tu ?

Le sosie de Ginny répondit alors

-Hermione Granger quelle question ! Et toi ?

-Hermione je suis Ginny…… et toi aussi on dirait, dit Ginny pensive

-Comment ça ? répondit-elle paniquée.

Ginny prit Hermione par la main, oubliant toute la rancune de la veille, les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le miroir, se regardèrent à travers c'est à ce moment qu'on entendit un cri d'horreur qui fit éco jusqu'au cachot de Serpentard. Elle se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux : ce n'était pas possible.

Des filles affolées par les cris accoururent et virent les deux jeunes tétanisées face à face.

-C'est bon les filles faîtes la paix, c'est bête de vous fâcher pour une broutille pareille, dit Lavande

-C'est vrai, répondit la vraie Hermione (c'est-à-dire Ginny) des larmes au fond des yeux, il y a pire. Elle serra très fort son amie dans ses bras et lui dit au creux de l'oreille,

-Qu'est ce qui nous arrive Ginny

-Si je le savais, dit Ginny en pleurant.

Toutes les jeunes filles, voyant que Ginny et Hermione s'étaient réconciliées, descendirent déjeuner, laissant les 2 jeunes filles ensembles pour ses retrouvailles.

En descendant, Lavande croisa Ron et Harry, elle leur fit un sourire et leur dit :

-Tout est arrangé.

Les 2 jeunes hommes se regardèrent, soulagés. Ils suivirent Lavande dans la Grande Salle, Ron avait comme qui dirait une petite faim, les filles les rejoindraient,

-Elle connaisse le chemin, avait sorti Ron pour inciter son ami à le suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Le coupable idéal_

Les 2 jeunes filles restèrent face à face un bon moment, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui leur était arrivées. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione retrouva la parole :

-Qui est l'enfoiré qui nous a fait un coup pareil

-Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny pensive, mais si je le trouve il va passer un sale quart d'heure… Après, bien évidemment qu'il nous ait rendu notre apparence normal.

Les 2 amies étaient d'accord :

1-Le retrouver.

2-Le forcer à leur rendre leur apparence normale.

3-Lui faire regretter le jour où il est né.

L'élaboration de ce plan de vengeance ouvrit l'appétit de Ginny (bien oui, c'est une Weasley), elle descendit avec Hermione, sans doute retrouveront-elles Harry & Ron dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant de descendre, Hermione fit promettre à Ginny de ne pas la quitter ; en effet, si une personne venait accoster une des jeunes filles, l'autre devrait l'aider, à ce moment précis Hermione pensait plus particulièrement à Luna qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours contrairement à Ginny.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ginny se firent héler par un jeune homme blond :

-Eh ! Granger !

-Malefoy, dit la vraie Hermione en se retournant

-Je ne t'ai pas causé Weazmoche, Hermione comprit son erreur. Ginny prit alors le ton qu'Hermione réserve à Malefoy et dit :

-Tu lui parles autrement, Hermione la regarda et lui adressa un regard d'approbation, elle s'en sort très bien !

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'une sang de bourbe.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, t'accouche ou je me barre, Ginny prit Hermione par le bras et se dirigèrent toute deux vers la Grande Salle, quand Malefoy reprit :

-Il parait que c'est toi qui réveillé toute l'école et même Pré Au Lard. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé

-Ca ne te regarde pas

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es regardée dans une glace.

Hermione & Ginny se regardèrent immédiatement : "C'est lui" ! Elles attrapèrent le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise et le coincèrent contre le mur. Tout d'abord apeuré, Malefoy reprit son sang froid et le sortit :

-A trois, pourquoi pas ? Ca serait Potter et Weasley qui en ferait une de ses têtes

-Ta gueule Malefoy, sortit Hermione

-Je ne te cause pas Weazmoche.

Ginny a toujours détesté ce surnom, non en fait c'est Malefoy qu'elle déteste, prise d'une violente impulsion, elle lui donna un coup de genou au niveau de ses bijoux de famille. Ginny lui dit

-Herm, Ginny vient de te dire de la fermer, Malefoy se recroquevilla sous la douleur. Elle reprit

-Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Mauvaise réponse, un autre coup de genou dans les parties génitales de ce cher jeune homme.

Hermione décida de reprendre la parole, Ginny a toujours eu peur de Malefoy et celui-ci l'a toujours su et Hermione souhaite lui faire comprendre que cela a changé.

-Pour ta proposition de partouse, c'est mal barré. Tu as l'air vraiment mal en point.

Malefoy voulu réagir quand il vit le regard de la vrai Ginny et ne se sentait pas prêt à recevoir un troisième coup de genou. Hermione reprit :

-Mon amie Hermione, ici présente t'as posé une question et je te conseille d'y répondre, vite et bien

-Je vous ai rien fait, mais si je vous retrouve seule, là vous allez souffrir

-Re-Mauvaise réponse, Hermione…

Ginny s'apprêtait à continuer sa douce vengeance quand Hermione l'en empêcha,

-Ca sert rien ! Il aurait déjà avoué vu la force que tu mets dans tes actes.

Ginny lâcha Malefoy qui s'affala par terre. Hermione prit Ginny par l'épaule et lui dit :

-Tu devrais faire du foot tu sais !

-Du Quoi ?

-Laisse tomber c'est typiquement moldu, dit Hermione en riant.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la Grande Salle, elles virent, au niveau de la porte, 2 jeunes hommes ébahis :

-Vous avez démonter Malefoy ? demanda Harry

-Il a pas l'air de s'en remettre, reprit ironiquement Ron

-Et oui les garçons, plutôt que de passer nos passer nos nerfs l'une sur l'autre, on a décidé d'utiliser un punching-ball, alors faîtes attention, sortit Hermione sur un ton détendu avec un sourire malin au coin de la bouche. Contente de leur coup, elles rentrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous dans la Grande Salle, Ginny était encore plus affamée qu'avant (s'apprêtant à faire concurrence à Ron) et quant au ventre d'Hermione, il criait lui aussi famine.

Ron fut estomaqué de voir une Hermione aussi goinfre :

-De Ginny je comprendrais, mais toi Hermione ! Tu as vu tout ce que tu t'es enfilé.

Les filles se regardèrent en pensant "Oh mon gars si tu savais".

Après ce copieux petit déjeuner, les garçons emmenèrent les filles faire le tour du lac, on est à 10 jours de Noël et quel beau paysage que celui de Poudlard sous la neige.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 : De gros problèmes en perspectives_

Cette promenade ouvrit l'appétit de Ron. La balade finie, il était déjà 12h30, les 4 adolescents prirent donc le chemin de la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, Ginny interpella Hermione.

-Avancez, dit Ginny. On arrive

-Ok Mione mais si vous croisez Malefoy… Ayez pitié pour lui dit-il avec un air suppliant.

-Ca y est, ils sont partis. Que voulais-tu me dire ? demanda Hermione

Ginny se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas

-Merci, dit elle une larme aux yeux

-Mais de quoi ? dit Hermione avec un brin moqueur

-Je viens de passer deux heures avec Harry. Et étant toi, je n'ai éprouvé aucune gêne. On a parlé de tout et de rien. C'est un de mes rêves que je viens de réaliser. Ne plus être la petite sœur de son meilleur mais juste une fille.

-Moi aussi, j'ai passé un agréable moment avec Ron, se confessa Hermione. Il a des gestes avec toi qu'il n'a pas avec moi. Quand j'ai eu froid il m'a serré dans ses bras pour me réchauffer : je me sentie femme pour la première fois.

-Peut être que c'est cela que voulait, celui qui nous a changé ? Peut être qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal ?

-Si c'était le cas, on serait redevenue nous même ? Tu crois pas ?

-C'est vrai ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il attend de nous ?

-Seul l'avenir nous dira. Allez ! Allons les rejoindre et profitons de ces instants avec eux, conclua Hermione en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle où elles ne croisèrent pas Malefoy. Il devait certainement avoir fini de manger ou se cachait suite à l'humiliation qu'il a vécu ; en effet, a midi, tout Poudlard était au courant (même Dumbledore il parait).

Au moment du dessert, Harry fit la plus grosse frayeur qu'Hermione n'ai jamais vécue, lorsqu'il dit :

-Hermione, Ron et Moi on te promet que cet après midi on ne fait que réviser. Tu as accepté de te détendre un peu à nous de réviser avec toi.

Le cœur d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait totalement oublié le contrôle du lendemain avec tous ces évènements.

Elle regarda Ginny et partit en courant de la Grande Salle.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ta sœur ? demanda Harry

-Aucune idée, elle pensait peut être passer l'après midi avec nous et elle est déçue.

Ginny qui avait tout compris du problème, se leva et dit aux garçons :

-Je vais lui parler, on se rejoint dans la tour dans une demi-heure

-Ok, à toute Mione

-Pas de retard, je compte sur vous, dit Ginny pour jouer un peu plus son rôle de mère poule qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de prendre.

-Oui maman, répondit Harry.

Ginny sourit, elle adore cette relation qui s'installe entre elle & Harry.

Aussitôt sortie de la Grande Salle, Ginny fila dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le repère d'Hermione dans lequel celle-ci se morfond quand les disputes avec un certain Ronald Weasley sont trop intenses.

Lorsqu'elle rentre dans les toilettes, Ginny appela son amie :

-Hermione ?… Hermione ?…Hermione tu es là ?

Soudain Mimi apparut :

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je cherche mon amie ? répondit-elle

-Laquelle ?

-Hermione, Hermione Granger

-Pardon ? dit le fantôme qui ne comprenait plus rien

-Je cherche Hermione Granger, articula Ginny

-17 ans environ, châtain, les cheveux frisés ?

-Oui c'est ça, elle est ici ?

-Oui !

-Dans quelle cabine ?

-Quoi ?

-Dans quelle cabine elle se trouve, dit Ginny soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son amie

-Aucune

-Aucune ?

-Bah oui puisque tu es devant moi dit-elle sur un ton dégagé

-Mince, je me suis trompée

-Je vois ça oui ! Tu as pris quelque chose ? champignon hallucinogène ?

-Excuse-moi, je me suis trompée, en fait je cherche Ginny Weasley, une rousse.

-Celle qui veut sortir avec Harry Potter ?

-Oui c'est elle, dit Ginny soulagée

-Deuxième porte

-Ok merci ! Encore une petite demande… Tu peux nous laisser seule ?

-Ce sont mes toilettes

-Je sais mais on doit parler entre fille

-Et moi, je suis quoi ?

-Mimi, dit Ginny qui pense avoir trouvé LA faille, je crois que Drago Malfoy est en train de prendre son bain ? Tu devrais aller voir.

Bernée, Mimi rentra dans sa tuyauterie direction la salle de bain des préfets.

-Mione ! Sors, on pas beaucoup de temps

-Non !

-Ca va s'arranger !

-CA VA S'ARRANGER mais si demain tu es toujours moi. Je suis dans la merde.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un aspic blanc

-Ok je vois le problème

-Le Problème ! Mais c'est pire qu'un problème

-Quelle matière ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Quelle Matière Hermione ?

-Potions

-Très bien !Je ne te promets pas un optimal mais effort exceptionnel pourquoi pas ?

-Pardon, dit Hermione en ouvrant légèrement la porte des toilettes

-Tu oublies que je veux être médicomage, je suis donc incollable en potions, même si c'est Rogues. Bon évidemment, on a du boulot, tu dois m'apprendre mon année de retard en une après midi. Tu penses que c'est faisable ?

-Oh Ginny ! dit Hermione en sautant dans les bras de son ami

-Comment te remercier ?

-Si on reste comme ça, moi aussi j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Je ferais tout mon possible

-Merci Ginny

-De quoi ?

-De ce que tu fais pour moi ?

-Mais c'est tout naturel !

-Non…

-Faut dire que je jubile, je vais apprendre des trucs que je ne dois pas savoir ; alors le moment venu, je pourrais clouer le bec à Rogues. Allez hop, on y va les garçons nous attendent.

Les filles quittèrent les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne revienne en colère. La salle était bel et bien occupée par un Serpentard, mais par Pansy Parkinson.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, la fausse Hermione s'excusa car elle ne pourrait pas réviser avec eux. Elle prit toute ses affaires, et se dirigea avec la véritable Hermione vers la salle sur demande où les attendait une salle de potions flambant neuve pour une après midi et une soirée interminable de révision.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 : Le sacrifice d'Hermione_

Le lendemain à 7h45, Harry et Ron s'inquiétèrent, ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'Hermione et le devoir commençait dans un quart d'heure. Ils se demandaient si la jeune femme était bien réveillée. Pour être réveillée, ça Hermione l'était. Ginny n'avait voulu se coucher que vers 2h et l'avait réveillé à 5h pour une dernière mise au point, elle ne voulait pas faillir à la réputation d'Hermione et songeait que si à la fin de la semaine, tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre, Hermione devrait disputer le match de Quidditch (ça va être dur de la convaincre, mieux vaut mettre toute les chances de son coté).

A 7h 50, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la salle sur demande, Ginny se dirigea vers le cachot alors qu'Hermione savourait le fait que Ginny ne commençait qu'à 10h et qu'elle avait Histoire de la magie, elle pourrait donc se reposer.

A midi, tout était finie ! Ron et Harry furent cependant surpris de voir Ginny attendre Hermione et lui poser toute sorte de questions. De plus, ils virent son air satisfait quand elle lui exposait le contenu du devoir, Ginny maîtrisait parfaitement ces sujets, de plus le jeune Potter eu la bonne idée de se placer quelques tables derrière elle. Si ça avait été l'inverse, elle n'aurait pas pu se concentrer. Hermione soulagée, promit à Ginny de lui rendre la pareille, celle-ci lui répondit :

-A ce sujet, moi aussi j'ai une requête à te faire !

-Tout ce que tu veux, tu m'as impressionné excuse moi pour ce que je t'ai dit samedi au sujet de ta manière d'étudier… Je t'envie tu sais ?

-Moi ?

-Oui tu excelles au niveau de tes études tout en profitant pleinement de ta vie !

-C'est parce que j'ai des facilités et que je ne me focalise par sur mon avenir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réserve alors je vis ma vie au jour le jour : j'appelle la philosophie Potter.

-Si tout ça s'arrête un jour, je crois que je vais la suivre. C'est vrai si je profitais de la vie, je sortirais peut être déjà avec Ron ? Mais revenons à ta requête, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Le Quidditch, dit Ginny gênée.

-Le quoi… Non tout sauf ça…

-Hermione, je n'ai pas assisté au dernier match et Harry compte sur moi. De plus, c'est le match contre Serpentard.

-Justement… Et me faire frapper par Crabble et Goyle, non merci…

-Hermione, s'il te plait.

Hermione pensa au temps et à l'énergie que Ginny avait pu dépenser pour son devoir et savait parfaitement que le Quidditch était important pour elle cela à plusieurs points de vue.

-A toi de me transmettre ton enseignement ?

-Oh non !

-Pardon, tu ne vas pas me laisser aller sur le terrain comme çà ?

-Mais non idiote, je pense à quelqu'un qui pourra parfaitement te former…

-Et c'est qui ?

-Hein hein…

Ginny pensait en fait à Ron. Oui. Si Hermione fait ça, c'est pour que sa relation avec Harry évolue et Ginny le savait parfaitement, elle décida donc de rendre la pareille à son amie. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait convaincre Ron de former une Ginny qui est déjà parfaite au poste d'attrapeur. Ce fut la première fois que Ginny fut contente d'avoir le physique d'Hermione.

Notre petit Ronald ne peut rien refuser à sa Miss Je Sais Tout préférée mais il faudra quand même avoir de bons arguments…

Ginny trouva son frère seul dans la Salle Commune et décida de mettre sont plan en action.

-Ron je t'ai cherché partout.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ? demanda Ron qui la voyait venir, ça faisait plus de 6 ans qui la connaît, il sait comment elle fonctionne.

-J'ai très très très grand service à te demander.

-Et lequel ? demanda Ron surpris, là c'est bizarre… Hermione Granger ayant besoin d'un coup de main…

-Ginny a besoin de ton aide.

Ha ! C'était ça ! Lui qui pensait enfin qu'il pourrait l'épater en lui apprenant quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Il sortit et lui dit :

-Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas elle-même ? Tout d'un coup, il fixa Hermione avec de grands yeux. Ne me dis pas qu'elle a fait une connerie...

-Non, Ginny pensa immédiatement "comme si c'est mon genre" quand reprit Ron :

-C'est au sujet d'Harry alors… Elle ne veut pas que je lui arrange son coup non plus.

-Non, de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut alors de si important pour que se soit toi qui me le demande…

Ginny qui n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'idée sortit bêtement.

-Elle panique…

-Ginny Weasley, la fille toujours sur d'elle à part quand ça concerne…

-Ce n'est pas pour Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut alors…

Ginny trouva enfin une idée, il veut du Potter, il aura du Potter.

-Elle a tellement le trac pour samedi, qu'elle n'arrive plus à jouer…

-Pardon, que viens tu de dire ?

-Bien oui, elle veut tellement réussir qu'elle n'y arrive plus. Et je te rappelle que c'est Serpentard que l'on affronte.

-On ! dit Ron surpris. Je ne te savais pas aussi impliquée dans le Quidditch.

Excuse-moi Hermione de parler en ton nom, pensa-t-elle

-Mais ça compte tellement pour toi.

-Pardon.

-Ba oui. Vous êtes mes amis Harry et toi, reprit Ginny qui pensait en avoir trop dit

-Ah, je me disais aussi.

Ginny ne voulut pas continuer cette discutions qui ne la regardait pas.

-Tu vas l'aider, oui ou non ? Elle compte sur toi et … moi aussi, je compte sur toi, dit Ginny en faisant des yeux mielleux à son frère, elle sait que ça marche à tout les coups quand Hermione lui fait.

-Ok !

-C'est vrai ! T'es un amour, Ginny lui fit bisou sur la joue comme ferait n'importe quelle sœur ou amie. Mais elle comprit très vite que Ron et Hermione n'avait jamais eu un tel geste affectueux.

-Bon, je vais la prévenir. Eeeeeeee ! A 8h, sur le terrain.

-QUOI ? s'emporta Ron. Mais il est 7h30 et je n'ai pas mangé.

-Oh Ron ça te fera du bien et tu vas être avec elle…

-Quoi ? et merde la vraie Ginny venait de reprendre le dessus comment s'en sortir

-Bon tu vas manger tout de suite, il te reste une demi-heure, et pour une fois que tu peux aider ta sœur…

-Ok, je vais manger mais ça va être juste.

-Ne sois pas en retard, elle déteste ça !

-Ginny, celle qu'on attend toujours !

-Hum … Elle a prit de bonnes résolutions tu sais, et souhaite que les autres en fasse de même. "Qu'est ce que je raconte comme connerie".

-Bon je vais y aller. Je suis trop fatiguée avec les révisions et je ne sais plus ce que je dis. A demain

-Je vois ça ouais. Bon allez dors bien.

-Merci.

Elle fila dans son dortoir pour prévenir Hermione.

-Ton prof t'attend à 8h pour ton entraînement

-C'est qui ?

-Surprise, dit Ginny en partant. Moi je vais me coucher, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi hier et je suis naze.

-Mais …

Trop tard, Ginny était partie et Hermione se dit qu'elle devait la laisser tranquille, vu les cernes qu'elle avait autour des yeux, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de moi. Plus qu'une demi heure à attendre, pensa Hermione, mais si c'est une entourloupe, je suis lui ferais payée. Je suis Ginny Weasley, je peux tout me permettre…

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Un cours un peu particulier_

Vers 19h45, Hermione quitta la Salle Commune pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, il fallait 10 min pour y aller, et vu qu'elle devait passer le barrage Rusard ; elle préférait partir plus tôt. De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de son professeur et voulait faire bonne impression.

A 20H précise, Ron arriva et dit à Hermione qui lui tournait le dos :

-Coucou petite sœur ! Alors on a besoin de son grand frère préféré

-Ron ! s'étonna Hermione se retournant pour voir son interlocuteur

-Ba oui ! Tu attendais qui ? Harry ?

-Non, personne en particulier.

-Hermione m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'aide.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Tout !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Si tu y tiens vraiment. Hermione m'a dit que tu étais anxieuse à cause de ce match contre Serpentard et de ton… attachement pour notre capitaine… finit-il ironiquement

-Et tu as accepté comme ça ? C'est bizarre… ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de tout faire pour que je puisse conclure avec un mec…

-Hermione a su être convaincante ! dit-il avec un léger sourire

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

Hermione qui souhaitait absolument tout savoir décida de le faire avouer par tous les moyens.

-Vas-y dis moi… dit-elle avec un air de chien battu.

Ron mourrait d'envie de le dire à quelqu'un et vu qu'il n'avait pas croisé Harry durant son repas, il n'avait pu conter ce moment magique à personne. Et finit par avouer tout timidement :

-Elle m'a embrassé, dit-il souriant timidement.

-ELLE T'A QUOI, s'écria Hermione.

-Elle m'a fait un bisou là, dit-il en sa joue avec son doigt.

-Elle t'a embrassé, dit Hermione en commençant à pleurer.

-Oui, répondit un Ron toujours aussi souriant. Voyant que sa sœur était effondrée, il se rapprocha et la serra dans ses bras.

-T'inquiète petite sœur, tu l'auras ton baiser. Harry le verra forcément un jour que tu es une fille extraordinaire.

Hermione était émue de ce qu'elle venait entendre, c'est certainement la plus belle chose que Ron ait dit un jour à sa sœur. Mais elle était toujours effondrée.

-Elle n'avait pas le droit, ce devait être notre baiser. Murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Elle regarda Ron et lui demanda :

-Tu as ressenti quoi quand elle t'a embrassée ?

-Je me suis senti l'homme le plus heureux du monde, elle était fière de moi pour une fois. Je ne l'a décevait pas comme d'habitude.

-Mais tu ne l'as jamais déçue, peinée certes mais jamais déçue.

-C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

-Oui.

-Merci !

-De quoi ?

-De me redonner confiance.

Il la serra encore une fois dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait très proche de sa sœur ce soir. Il repensa ensuite à l'objet de leur venu sur ce terrain. Au moment où il voulu commencer l'entraînement, une fine pluie commença à tomber. Il dit alors :

-Va falloir rentrer.

-Non, ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui va nous arrêter, elle le regarda dans les yeux et reprit :

-On est des Weasley, ce n'est pas une pluie qui va nous faire peur. Cette phrase était anodine pour Ron mais pour Hermione, c'est une phrase qu'elle rêvait de dire depuis longtemps. Mais Ron la stoppa dans sa rêverie.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, mais il est 9 heures et il va pleuvoir de plus en plus ; et si notre chère Maman sait que nous avons enfreint les règles pour nous entraîner sous la pluie. C'est clair, nous ne serons plus vivant pour le prochain match. Alors on rentre.

Hermione fut surprise du sérieux de Ron et comprit que cette discutions avait renforcé les liens fraternels, il ne reste plus qu'à poursuivre les efforts des 2 Weasley. Il faudra notamment prévenir Ginny de ce changement.

Ron et Hermione rentrèrent tous les 2 au château. Hermione avait peut être perdue un des moments primordiales dans sa relation avec Ron, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire le premier pas. De plus, elle savait enfin que Ron tenait à elle. C'est sur ce soir, elle va faire de beaux rêves.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la Salle Commune, Ron fit un baiser fraternel sur le front de sa sœur et la quitta en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Hermione laissa échapper sa joie et se jura que la première chose qu'elle ferait quand elle redeviendrait Hermione sera d'embrasser passionnément son Ron même si cela se passe pendant un cours de portion. Oh oui ! Elle l'embrassera et ce ne sera qu'un début. Lorsqu'elle arriva près du lit de Ginny (ba oui, elle peut pas dormir dans son lit : imaginez Lavande trouvant son ex belle sœur préférée à la place de son amie), elle y trouva Ginny. Elle décida de la réveiller pour qu'elle aille se coucher dans le bon lit, après quelques oh oh Ginny, celle-ci sortit des bras de Morphée.

-Hermione, tu es rentrée ?

-Oui ! puisque tu me vois.

-Et l'entraînement ?

-Y en a pas eu… dit Hermione gênée.

-QUOI ? dit Ginny totalement réveillée maintenant. Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu alors ?

-On a parlé ! Au fait, TOI, tu ne devais pas me dire quelque chose ?

-Non quoi ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé avec Ron ?

-Non !

-Tu ne l'as pas embrassé sur la joue.

-Ba si, répondit Ginny. Pourquoi ?

-Ron a adoré, Hermione Granger qui l'embrasse pour la première fois.

-Oups…

-Comme tu le dis ma fille. Mais grâce à toi, je sais enfin ce que ressent ce bougre d'idiot.

-Donc j'ai bien fait ? dit Ginny contente d'elle.

-Non, dit Hermione sérieusement. C'était un moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps et tu me l'as volé.

-Excuse moi, répondit Ginny qui se sentait coupable. Que puis-je faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

-Continuer ce que j'ai instauré ce soir.

-Qu'est ce que tu as instauré ?

-Une relation fraternelle avec Ron.

-Pardon ?

-Oui. Laisse le entrer dans ta vie. Il pourra t'être un allié précieux un jour, il t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais, je te promets de faire tout ton possible.

-Merci, maintenant tu dois aller te coucher dans mon lit.

-Je sais, je suis venue ici pour savoir comment ça s'était passé. Au fait, vous avez prévu un autre entraînement ?

-Oui, demain.

-Très bien, bon ba à demain ?

-Je lui dirais tout… s'exclama Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Si demain rien n'a changé, je dirais toute la vérité à Ron. Il a droit de le savoir.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Il faudra leur dire. Je ne veux pas me faire des idées. Je veux qu'Harry m'aime pour moi rien que pour moi.

-Compte sur moi, tu m'as offerte une perche. Et je ne vais pas laisser tomber ma future belle sœur.

-T'as intérêt. Allez bonne nuit ! Fais de beaux rêves.

-Merci, grâce à toi, je vais très bien dormir.

Les 2 jeunes filles se quittèrent toute les 2 exténuées des évènements de ces 2 derniers jours.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron se préparait pour aller se coucher quand Harry se réveilla, il s'était couché tôt, lui aussi était exténué par les révisions. Au moment où Ron s'inséra sous ses draps, il dit à Harry :

-Ma sœur est accro à toi.

-Je sais.

-C'est une fille bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir, sinon ami ou pas je te tue

-C'est pas mon intention, marmonna Harry pour que Ron ne puisse entendre. De toute façon, celui dormait déjà profondément, rêvant d'une jeune fille qui lui offrait un baiser.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Une terrible révélation_

Le lendemain, vers 7 h, Hermione se réveilla dans la chambre de Ginny, rien n'avait changé ni son apparence, ni son intention de dire toute la vérité. Elle savait, maintenant, ce que ressentait Ron pour elle et ne voulait pas débuter cette nouvelle relation avec des secrets. Au moment où elle voulut sortir de son lit, elle remarqua que Pattenrond dormait au pied du lit. Elle le savait que ce chat était intelligent. Il avait bien remarqué le changement de sa maîtresse et lui faisait comprendre.

Elle décida de prendre une douche afin de se réveiller et de pouvoir réfléchir aux mots à utiliser pour expliquer la situation à Ron. Elle y resta plus d'une heure. Quand elle alla manger dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Ron et prit son courage à deux mains :

-Ron, j'ai besoin de te parler.

Ron qui pensait que sa sœur voulait lui parler de l'entraînement répondit.

-T'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié. On fait comme on a prévu.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont elle veut te parler, dit Ginny qui voyait l'anxiété d'Hermione, elle-même se sentait tout à fait incapable de dire la vérité à Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais Hermione ?

-Je le sais c'est tout…

Voyant que Ron était hostile à cette discussion, Hermione tremblante de peur se leva et dit en partant :

-Non tu as raison, ça n'a aucune importance. On se voit ce soir.

Ginny le regarda et lui dit :

-Tu es vraiment… tu vois pas qu'elle a besoin de parler.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Si tu veux le savoir tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

-Mais je ne sais pas où elle est partie, dit Ron pensant s'être trouvé une excuse.

-Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

-Mais c'est ta planque pas la sienne.

Ginny qui comprit son erreur, répondit aussitôt :

-On a décidé de la partager, mais quelle excuse stupide pensa t-elle aussitôt.

-Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles.

-Je ne te demande pas de la comprendre mais de l'écouter, ce n'est pas facile ce qu'elle a à te dire.

Ron commença à paniquer.

-Ne me dit pas qu'elle est…. Dit il en formant un ventre arrondi avec ses mains. Ce qui emporta légèrement, mais alors très légèrement Ginny.

-TU PENSES QUE C'EST UNE MARIE COUCHE TOI LA ?

-Ba vu le nombre de petits copains qu'elle a eu rien que cette année, on peut se poser la question ?

-Et tu ne penses pas qu'elle se réserve pour celui qu'elle aime vraiment ! ses paroles et ses yeux la trahissaient puisqu'elle avait retourné vers Harry qui fit mine de rien n'avoir vu ou entendu. Quand je pense qu'hier, tu as été épatant et que derrière son dos tu lances ce genre d'affaméité… Tu me déçois beaucoup Ron Weasley.

-Je sais, reprit Ron, mais ce n'est pas la première fois ; tu devrais être habituée. Ron quitta la table et la salle, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le refuge d'Hermione. Il avait vraiment été stupide sur ce coup, la veille il s'était promit d'être le meilleur grand frère et il recommençait déjà à agir stupidement.

-Dans la Grande Salle, Harry attendit que celle qu'il prenait pour Hermione se calme et lui dit tout timidement :

-Tu penses réellement que Ginny m'aimes à ce point ?

Elle le regarda une larme au fond des yeux.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a Hermione ?

-Rien ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, mais un jour, faudra peut être faire quelque chose.

-Ouais, tu as raison. Bon on y va, on va arriver en retard en cours, et on a potion.

Dans les toilettes de Mimi, Hermione pleurait à chaudes larmes, quand tout doucement la porte s'ouvrit pour laisse apparaître Ron. Mimi décida d'accueillir son hôte :

-Salut, fit elle d'une voix mielleuse, tu es venue pour me voir.

Ron qui connaissait le tempérament emporté de Mimi décida de la jouer fine.

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui hein, tu trouves pas que j'ai changé.

-Oui, dit Ron qui cherchait en même temps sa sœur. Quand il entendit les reniflements, il comprit qu'elle s'était cachée dans une des cabines, certainement celle qui était fermée. Maintenant qu'il savait où elle était, il fallait se débarrasser de Mimi (plus facile à dire qu'à faire).

-Et comment va Harry ?

-Bien… dit Ron. En fait, dit Ron d'une voix plus sure, je suis venue pour te dire que Nick quasi-sans tête te cherche, il voulait organiser une réunion entre fantômes et souhaiterait que tu y assistes mais le problème c'est que je ne sais plus où ? Tu pourrais peut être le chercher ?

T'inquiètes pas, je vais surveiller tes toilettes pendant ce temps là !

-Oh, merci ! Tu es un amour.

-De rien, dit Ron apeuré par l'idée que Mimi ne se fasse des idées. Bon vas-y, je reste ici.

-Merci ! A tout à l'heure Ron.

Mais oui bien sur pensa Ron, allez casse toi. Mimi quitta les toilettes après s'être fait une petite beauté ce qui écoeura le jeune homme qui se dirigea, ensuite, vers la cachette de sa sœur.

-Allez Ginny sors !

-Ron, s'étonna Hermione. Elle n'avait pas entendu la discussion avec Mimi tellement perdue dans son chagrin.

-Sors de ces toilettes, tu voulais me parler. Je suis là, mais je refuse de parler à une porte.

-Tu ne veux pas m'écouter ça ne sert à rien, vas t-en.

-Si j'en avais rien à foutre, tu crois vraiment sécher le cours de Rogue.

Hermione ouvra aussitôt la porte, Ron pensa trouver sa sœur chagrinée voulant être consolée mais ce fut tout le contraire.

-QUOI ? Tu as séché les cours de Rogue

-Ginny, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important, je t'écoute.

Hermione le regarda mais resta muette.

-Ginny, hier je t'ai promis d'être un frère attentionné à ton égard alors dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Il s'assied, son dos contre le mur et fit à sa sœur de faire de même.

Hermione s'éxécuta et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui ; il avait fait une grande part du travail, à elle de faire la sienne.

-Ok, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître invraisemblable mais je te jure de te dire la vérité.

-Je t'écoute.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Voilà, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Hermione & moi, nous avons changé depuis dimanche.

-Si tu parles du fait qu'Hermione se mette à donner de genoux dans les … de Malefoy et que tu ne le crains plus et que tu sois encore plus émotives qu'Hermione. Effectivement, Harry et moi, on l'a remarqué.

-C'est parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de … magique dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche.

-A Poudlard ! Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas.

-C'est sérieux Ron.

-Bon vas-y … je t'écoute.

-En fait, Ginny et moi eeee

-Ginny et toi ?

-Si tu me coupes tout le temps, je vais jamais y arriver.

-Excuse moi, reprends, je ne te couperais plus.

-Je ne sais plus comment te dire ça, dit Hermione désespérée.

-Dis le simplement.

-Je suis Hermione… dimanche quand je me suis réveillée j'avais pris l'apparence de ta sœur et vice versa.

Ron vit le regard d'Hermione à travers les yeux de sa sœur, et comprit que la jeune fille disait la vérité enfin, il y avait néanmoins une pointe d'hésitation.

-Je te crois, enfin je crois…

-Que veux-tu comme preuve ?

-Dis moi quelque chose que Ginny ne sait pas par exemple.

-L'année dernière quand on a passé la des vacances au terrier, je suis malencontreusement entrée dans la salle de bain alors que tu … prenais ta douche.

-Hermione aurait pu te le raconter !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais raconté ça à ta sœur, pour que tout le monde soit au courant. Et puis, c'était quand même un petit peu gênant.

-Tu as raison. Excuse-moi.

-Ron, arrêtes de t'excuser.

-Excuse-m

-Ron, dit Hermione en faisant les gros yeux.

Ron voulu encore s'excuse mais préféra se taire, il pensa à ce que venait de lui dire Ginny non Hermione. Quelle situation bizarre, il vivait là. Il était avec Hermione, hier il lui avait implicitement dit qu'il l'aimait et ce baiser. LE BAISER. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait embrassé. Le temps des désillusions était arrivé, Ron a été trahi par sa propre sœur, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de son visage.

Hermione, assise en boule, releva la tête à ce moment précis.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé alors !

-Non, c'est vrai.

Ron pensa aussitôt, tu ne m'aimes pas alors ! Mais comme si Hermione l'avait entendu, elle avoua.

-Moi je n'aurais jamais eu le courage, je pensais que tu voyais en moi qu'une encyclopédie vivante, celle qui t'aide pour faire les devoirs.

-Moi non plus je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire le premier pas, je pensais n'être qu'un idiot à tes yeux. Un idiot qui ne te mérite pas.

-Si ! Je t'aime Ron !

-Moi aussi, dit Ron tout en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser mais Hermione le freina dans son élan en posant un doigt sur la bouche et tout en hochant négativement la tête.

Ron recula sa tête et commença à se relever, quand Hermione le retenu par le bras et lui dit :

-Pas comme ça, je veux être Hermione le jour où je t'embrasserais et pas Ginny mais si tu y tiens tellement, tu peux me serrer dans tes bras.

-Mais bien sur ! Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron, ils restèrent ainsi environ 15 minutes, sans rien dire, juste profiter du moment présent. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit ce réjouissant silence

-Au fait, on va avoir du boulot ce soir.

-Tu es une fille intelligente ! Tu vas y arriver !

-J'espère que tu as raison mais c'est contre Serpentard. Je prie pour redevenir moi-même d'ici là !

-En parlant de samedi…tu veux venir avec moi au bal ?

En effet, samedi avait lieu le bal de noël. Les élèves pourraient repartir dans leur famille le dimanche grâce au Poudlard Express. Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione partirait le soir même par le réseau des cheminées, c'était le moins risqué selon Dumbledore.

-Je suis désolée Ron… mais je ne pense pas que cela sera possible.

-Tu as déjà acceptée une invitation ?

-Non ! Mais si je suis toujours comme ça sera impossible.

-Et dans le cas contraire.

-Dans le cas contraire, je serais ravie d'être ta cavalière Ronald Weasley.

Ron voulut à nouveau l'embrasser mais se retenu. Quant elle redeviendra elle-même, il lui offrira un baiser digne de tous les plus beaux films de cinéma.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Une journée éreintante_

Ron et Hermione réapparurent vers midi (l'estomac de Ron criait famine) ils avaient voulu profiter de leur premier moment d'intimité. Ginny sut que son frère était au courant de la situation, il ne restait plus qu'à avertir Harry (plus facile à dire qu'à faire).

Vers 13h, Neville vient avertir Ron et celle qu'il prend pour Ginny, donc Hermione, que le professeur McGonnagall les attendait dans son bureau immédiatement :

-Et bah dit donc, il a pas traîné Rogue.

-Faut être complètement idiot pour sécher les cours de potions. Répondit Hermione

-Excuse moi, _Petite sœur,_ mais tu n'allais pas bien. Et je pense que l'on avait vraiment à parler tout les deux, tu ne crois pas.

Hermione adora l'insistance avec laquelle il l'avait appelée petite sœur et décida de continuer sur cette lancée.

-Tu as raison frérot ! Mais c'est vraiment irresponsable.

-Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien et j'accepterais la punition qui me revient, dit Ron tout en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Harry, qui mangeait à coté d'eux se sentit gêné du regard que Ron lançait à sa sœur, feinta de continuer son déjeuner. Hermione le comprit immédiatement et dit pour arrêter cette situation gênante :

-Alors dépêchons-nous, d'y aller. Ne gardons pas le suspense trop longtemps.

Une fois partit, Harry lança à celle qui prenait pour Hermione :

-Vous êtes tous bizarre, plus particulièrement eux deux.

-Tu crois ? Non, tu te fais des idées, répondit Ginny qui pensait "comment te dire tout ça sans que tu ne me prennes pour une folle". Bon allons les attendre dans la Salle Commune. Reprit-elle.

-Tu as raison, tu viens avec nous Neville ?

-Non, je dois parler à Luna pour le bal de Noël ! Au fait, vous avez vu le thème du bal.

-Non, c'est quoi ?

-La France ! Plat français, chansons françaises ! Il y aura même un karaoké.

-Ca va être génial, avec les Dursley je n'ai jamais voyagé ni même mangé dans un restaurant…

-Tu y vas avec qui Harry ? demanda Neville

-Je ne veux pas le dire parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé.

-On aura la surprise alors, bon je vous laisse je viens de voir Luna ! A plus !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron & Hermione retournèrent vers la Salle Commune pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ils furent stupéfaits de trouver Harry & Ginny en pleine partie d'échec. Hermione intervint immédiatement :

-Hermione, dit elle en fixant Ginny, tu joues aux échecs maintenant. C'est nouveau !

-Oui ! Harry trouve qu'on est bizarre. Alors je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas pousser cette bizarrerie à son paroxysme (Ginny se sentie très fière d'utiliser un langage aussi soutenu, Hermione devrait être fière, elle l'était effectivement).

-Alors comme ça tu nous trouves bizarre, en ce moment, questionna Ron.

-Hermione qui devient brutale, Ginny et toi qui vous vous entendez si bien. Et surtout… toi qui fais les yeux doux à ta sœur. Je te trouve ça légèrement bizarre, mais c'est peut être mon imagination ?

-Oui c'est ça, reprit Ginny. Elle décida de faire diversion, au fait comment ça c'est passé avec McGonnagall ?

-Elle nous a juste sermonnés, dit Hermione.

-Juste sermonnés, répéta Ginny surprise.

-Et voilà, elle aussi, elle devient bizarre. Dit Harry que plus rien n'étonnait.

-Mais non Harry ! Tu te fais des idées, reprit Ron.

-Elle va prévenir ta mère, alors ! Faut dire que ça équivaut à 5h de colle.

-Non ! Mais ce doit être du aux fêtes de fin d'année, esquiva Hermione

Ginny pensa que vu son niveau de connaissance, elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse mais le fait est qu'Hermione trouva, elle aussi, que c'était bizarre.

Ils décidèrent tous les quatre d'aller en cours, ce qui permit de rompre cette situation plus que surprenante.

A 5h, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-C'est bizarre que Ginny n'ait rien dit à Harry, dit Ron

-Non, pas tant que ça. Elle veut profiter de ces moments où elle est enfin elle-même.

-Parce que d'habitude, elle n'est pas elle-même

-Pour Harry non ! Pour lui, c'est avant tout ta sœur !

-T'es sérieuse

-Tout à fait !

Ils décidèrent de mettre un terme à cette discussion, cela ne les regardait pas et il fallait quand même qu'Hermione s'entraîne avant samedi. Ron avait établi un entraînement en deux temps, tout d'abord faire des courses pour qu'Hermione s'adapte à la vitesse puis ensuite, le rattrapage de souaffle, très important.

Comme dans chaque domaine dans lequel elle s'investit, Hermione excella. Ron pensa, "c'est pour ça que je l'aime", quand il vit la jeune Gryffondor faire des loopings pour s'amuser.

A 7h, il décida de stopper cet entraînement, il était fatigué. Il faut dire que la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos.

-Bon la miss, on va y aller, il est 7h !

-7h, s'étonna Hermione, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps de réviser

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas réviser le programme de l'année dernière quand même

-Mais non Idiot ! Excuse moi Ron.

Il se prenait déjà pour un idiot alors si elle commençait à le nommer comme ça, leur relation n'allait pas persévérer dans la bonne direction.

-Alors que vas-tu réviser ?

-Mais les cours que je ne peux pas suivre du au changement de … mon anatomie !

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, préviens moi !

-Non ça va ! Ta sœur me fait des fiches détaillées. Elle super !

-C'est normal c'est ma sœur !

-Fais gaffe mon gars, tu ne passeras pas la porte pour rentrer.

-Mais c'est quoi ce langage mademoiselle Granger !

-Je m'adapte à la situation ! C'est tout !

-La situation mais bien sur. Allez on rentre, j'ai faim moi.

-Mais tu as toujours faim.

Ils repartirent vers la Salle Commune, où ils retrouvèrent Harry et Ginny.

Hermione révisa jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, elle avait pris du retard mais ne regrettait la journée qui venait de se dérouler bien que celle-ci fut éreintante.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 9 : Le cauchemar d'Hermione_

Le mercredi, les 4 adolescents passèrent toute la journée ensemble, sauf que bien évidemment Hermione devait suivre les cours de Ginny. La véritable Ginny, quant à elle, assurait, elle établissait des notes très construites pour continuer l'activité des cours particuliers d'Hermione, plus particulièrement avec Harry puisque Ron cumulait les moments avec sa sœur ce qui impressionnait Harry.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione décidèrent de se conduire le plus normalement possible pour ne plus attirer l'attention. En effet, Ginny ne se sentait pas capable d'avouer à Harry la situation. Que ferait-il ? Comment réagirait-il quand il apprendrait que ses amis lui menti ? Toutes ces questions minaient Ginny qui ne profitait même plus des moments qu'elle passait avec Harry.

Dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi, Hermione fit un cauchemar qui la réveilla ; elle resta à pleurer dans son lit pendant une heure. Mais le chagrin ne voulait pas la quitter, elle décida d'aller voir Ron, elle avait besoin d'être réconforté comme il le faisait si bien.

Elle quitta donc son lit, plutôt celui de Ginny et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle connaissait parfaitement le chemin, elle pouvait y aller les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir, tous les occupants dormaient profondément. Elle dirigea vers le lit d'Harry, lui fit un baiser sur le front, puis vers celui de Ron. Elle lui caressa le visage, celui-ci se réveilla. Quand il la vit, il commença par sourire puis voyant ses yeux rouges, il lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma puce ?

Ce petit surnom la toucha, mais elle était trop bouleversée pour que cela puisse totalement la consoler. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ron qui ne savait pas ce qui la bouleversait l'enlaça et réédita sa demande.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne veux pas me dire !

-Si ça s'arrêtait pas !

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Si je ne retrouvais jamais mon corps. On ne pourrait jamais s'aimer ! Peut être qu'un jour, tu te lasseras d'attendre. Tu trouveras une autre fille, qui pourra t'aimer elle.

-Mais je suis déjà aimée par une fille ! La plus formidable du monde et tu sais quoi ?

-Non ?

-Elle m'aime aussi ! Enfin je pense.

-Moi aussi je pense qu'elle t'aime, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère !

-Je t'attendrais Hermione ! Toute la vie s'il le faut ! Je ne vais pas te laisser Hermione Granger, je t'aime trop pour ça !

-Arrêtes !

-Quoi ?

-De dire des paroles qui me donne envie de t'embrasser alors que ce n'est pas possible.

-Je te promets de ne plus te dire ce genre de paroles tant que tu ne redeviendras pas toi-même. Mais je ne te promets pas que je n'y penserais plus.

-Merci, tu es formidable !

-Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir !

-Non quoi ?

-Que tu restes avec moi juste cette nuit !

-Si tu veux.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 10 : L'invitation d'Harry_

_Note de l'auteur : je vois que tout le monde attend avec impatience la réaction de ce cher Harry, alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire_

A l'aube, Harry se réveilla et vit le corps de Ginny dans le lit de Ron. Cela le bouleversa ! Ginny avait du faire un cauchemar, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait changé depuis cette dispute avec Hermione, mais ce changement avait permis d'améliorer ses relations avec son frère. Au moins, un point positif !

Mais pourquoi Ron ?

Lui aussi était là, il aurait pu tout aussi bien la consoler. Mais non, elle préférait se confier à son frère. C'était normal ! Ginny ne cessait d'affirmer son amour pour Harry alors que celui-ci restait insensible. Pourquoi il ne lui disait pas qu'il avait tout d'un coup prit conscience de ses sentiments pour la sœur de son meilleur ami. En effet, Harry venait enfin de prendre conscience de ses sentiments à l'égard de Ginny. Mais maintenant qu'il les connaissait, c'était sa timidité qui l'empêchait de vivre sa vie.

Harry n'avait aucun doute ! Il savait que Ginny était celle qui pourrait lui rendre plus belle malgré les récents évènements et la menace qui plane sur lui.

C'était décidé ! Aujourd'hui, il inviterait Ginny au bal de samedi. Il espéra cependant que celle-ci n'ait pas déjà accepter une proposition.

Il alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il revint au dortoir, Ginny avait filée et Ron prenait lui aussi sa douche. Il décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner, Ron le rejoindra.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle, il y trouva Hermione. Super pensa t'il, elle est très forte en psychologie et comprend mieux les filles que moi (c'est normal, c'en est une).

-Coucou Hermione !

Ginny qui n'arrivait pas trop à dormir en ce moment à cause des récents évènements ne comprit qu'Harry lui parlait.

-Hou hou ! Hermione ! Tu m'entends.

-Quoi! Ah salut Harry ça va?

-Oui ça peut aller mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-A bon mais à quel sujet ? dit Ginny qui paniquait légèrement. Si c'était au sujet des cours, elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité sauf pour les potions mais étant donné que le prochain n'était pas avant les vacances, ce ne doit pas être à ce sujet ?

-C'est à propos de Ginny !

-De moi !eee je veux dire de qui !

-Tu as très bien entendu, _de Ginny_ ! Je voudrais l'inviter au bal samedi mais je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

-Tu veux l'inviter au bal, dit Ginny au bal. Comme amie ou un peu plus ?

Elle pouvait enfin avoir la réponse à la question qu'elle se posait depuis des années : Est-ce que Harry Potter ressent quelques chose pour elle ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! Pourquoi veux tu que je te le dise encore une fois !

-Elle s'il te plait ! dit elle avec un air inspirant la pitié.

-En tant qu'amie !

J'en doutait bien que c'était pour ça, pensa Ginny déçue.

-Qui pourrait peut être devenir ma petite amie dans la soirée, poursuivi Harry timidement.

-C'est vrai ! dit Ginny toute fière.

-Mais tu le sais très bien !

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, dit Ginny qui cachait tant bien que mal sa joie

-Alors d'après toi comment dois-je lui demander ?

-Quoi ? demanda Ginny qui avait perdu le fil du rasoir.

-Pour inviter Ginny ?

-Ah oui ! Mais tu veux le faire quand ?

-Aujourd'hui, on est déjà jeudi peut être qu'elle a même déjà un cavalier mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je veux tenter ma chance.

-Aujourd'hui, dit Ginny déçue. Elle ne vivrait donc pas ce moment durant lequel Harry lui poserait la question fatidique. Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

-Salut vous deux ! dit Hermione lorsqu'elle arriva à la table.

-Ca va ?

-Oui ! répondirent Ginny et Harry ! Harry poursuivit en demandant

-Et toi comment vas-tu ? J'ai vu que tu as dormi avec Ron cette nuit

-Tu as quoi ? demanda Ginny étonnée.

-J'ai eu un coup de blues, j'ai été voir Ron… Mais ça va mieux ! Merci !

La véritable Ginny fit un geste de la tête qui voulait dire "N'importe quoi ! Je ne vais jamais le voir dans son lit".

-Au fait Ginny ! Je voudrais te parler !

-Vas-y je t'écoute !

-Non pas ici, viens on va ailleurs.

-Ok, je prends une brioche et je te suis, dit Hermione qui ne se doutait pas de la demande de Harry.

-A toute Gin… Hermione

-Mais…

Trop tard, Hermione allait vivre le plus beau moment de la vie de Ginny. La vie est injuste ! Alors qu'enfin Harry pose les yeux sur "elle", "elle" est Hermione et non Ginny. Elle se mit à pleurer.

Ron arriva juste à ce moment, il détestait voir Hermione et là il savait que c'était le cœur de Ginny qui était, en plus, chagriné alors il décida d'agir en gentil grand frère.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce !

-C'est Harry !

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-A moi rien !

-Ba alors ?

-Mais, il est en train de demander à _Ginny_ pour aller au bal avec lui. Et Ginny, c'est pas moi, ce n'est plus moi.

-Toi aussi tu as le blues.

-Il veut même… Non vaut mieux pas que je te le dise…

-Sortir avec toi ! C'est ça !

-Comment tu sais ?

-Il parle en dormant !

-Et il dit quoi ?

-Non mais jeune fille, mais c'est personnel ! dit-il sur un ton ironique

-Mais peut être que c'est ce qu'il est en train de me dire.

-Non, je ne dirais rien.

-C'est pas grave dit Ginny, je viendrais un soir et je l'écouterais moi-même.

-Allez mange, petite sœur.

-J'ai plus faim !

-Mange, il faut que tu prennes des forces, dis toi que tout se sera peut arrangé d'ici samedi.

-Peut être ! C'est ce que tu espères toi ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas, dit-il sur son ton toujours ironique.

-De toute façon, Hermione me racontera !

-Ah ouais ! Ca se passe comme ça chez les filles !

-Ba oui ! Pourquoi pas vous ?

-Non ! Allez mangeons.

Les deux Weasley continuèrent leur petit déjeuner.

Harry, quant à lui, avait trouvé une salle ouverte. Il entra avec Hermione et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Voilà, ce que je vais te demander ne va pas être facile alors ne me coupe pas s'il te plait !

Hermione, qui avait enfin compris, essaya de se défiler mais trop les mots étaient dits :

-Voudrais tu aller au bal avec moi samedi soir ?

Hermione était bouleversée ! Elle savait ce que ça représentait pour Ginny et Harry, elle était en train de gâcher leur moment.

-Harry ! Faut que tu parles à Gi Hermione.

-C'est déjà fait !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-En fait, tu es arrivée à ce moment. Elle ne m'a donc rien répondu ! répondu Harry qui ne comprenait en quoi ça la regardait.

-Hermione a quelque chose de très important à te dire !

-Quoi ?

-Hermione, pas moi ! Va la voir.

-Tu ne veux pas alors, dit Harry désespéré.

-Si vraiment, elle n'y arrive pas. Je te l'expliquerais à sa place ! Ok !

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un !

-Harry ! Parles à Hermione !

Pour qu'il se décide à lui parler, elle lui dit alors :

-Après je te donnerais ma réponse !

-Si tu insistes ! Mais vous êtes trop bizarre en ce moment !

-Hermione va tout t'expliquer.

-Ok ! J'ai compris, je vais lui parler ? dit il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Merci, dit Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et reprit :

-Bon ! On va les rejoindre peut être qu'on va peut être les trouver.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la pièce. Harry était dépité, il avait enfin osé faire sa demande et la réponse n'avait pas été très plaisante. Ils quittèrent ensemble la pièce, Hermione devant, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis. La journée était à peine commencée mais elle n'avait pas révélé tous les secrets à Harry.

_Alors ça vous a plu, laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir…_

_Chaton Weasley_


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 11 : La solitude de Harry_

Hermione arriva dans la grande salle, suivit d'Harry, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. En effet, Harry guidé par son chagrin, avait rebroussé chemin et s'était dirigé dans la tour de Gryffondor. Il voulait être seul, seul avec son chagrin.

Depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'était heureux que lorsqu'il était avec ses trois amis : Ron et Hermione mais c'est normal, ce sont ses amis, des amis toujours là pour lui, et il y avait aussi cette jolie rouquine qui avait été la première à lui redonner le sourire après le drame qu'il venait de vivre. Elle, qui avait tout d'abord, été gauche quand elle était à ses cotés, c'était révélée une nouvelle amie sur qui il pouvait aussi compter, ce sont peut être ses multiples relations avec des camarades qui avaient favorisées ce changement d'attitude.

Mais qu'importe, le fait est que cette complicité naissante avait tournée au coup foudre de la part du jeune homme, une révélation tardive puisqu'elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Mais quel idiot était-il ! Il avait laissé filer la seule chance d'être heureux.

Malheureux ! Il serait malheureux toute sa vie, regrettant d'avoir laisser filer l'unique amour de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la tour, il s'installa devant le feu. Il espérait revoir le visage de son parrain dans le brasier, lui expliquer la situation et que celui-ci l'aide dans la conquête du cœur de la jeune Weasley. En même temps, il songeait au désarroi de son oncle, il lui avait répété à maintes reprises, qu'il était le portrait craché de son père ; sauf les yeux qui lui venaient de sa mère. Et oui ! Harry ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, mais il n'avait pas la même réputation de tombeur. Au contraire, il lui avait fallut deux ans pour sortir avec Cho alors qu'il fallait deux heures à son père. Le souvenir de son père et de son oncle défunts, augmenta la peine du jeune.

Il était seul ! Seul face à un destin tragique, il faut dire que son enfance ne fut pas plus gaie. Il pensait enfin avoir trouvé la recette du bonheur mais non, ce n'était pas la bonne.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Ginny, Hermione et Ron arriver !

-Ah ba enfin on te trouve ! s'écria Ron

-Tu devais me suivre, poursuivit Hermione

-Laissez-moi je veux être seul maintenant, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas reparler de l'humiliation qui venait de vivre.

-Laissez-nous, on doit parler, dit Ginny résignée

-Tu veux qu'on reste pour t'aider, c'est pas facile à avouer tu sais !

-Je veux être seul, répéta Harry.

-Et moi je veux te parler, répondit Ginny.

-Et tu as intérêt à l'écouter, poursuivit Ron.

-Vous me faîtes chier tout les trois, s'écria Harry qui se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Mais se fut sans compter sur la rapidité de Ron qui le rattrapa avec violence par le col de sa chemise et le regarda tout en lui disant :

-Ma sœur veut te parler !

-Elle m'a déjà tout dit !

-Pas elle, dit il en montrant de la tête la jeune fille rousse. Elle ! Dit il en montrant du doigt Hermione, enfin celle que Harry prend pour Hermione.

-Je t'explique ! Cette jeune fille s'appelle Hermione, dit-il en montrant la jeune que Ron venait tout juste de présenter.

-C'est marrant que tu parles de çà, dit la jeune fille précédemment désignée. C'est le sujet de la discussion que l'on essaye d'avoir avec toi depuis une demi-heure.

-Vous allez enfin tout m'expliquer ?

-On te le promet Harry ! dit Ron

-Très bien, dit le jeune homme en retournant s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Mais si, il reste une question en suspend….

-On répondra à toutes tes questions Harry, coupa Ginny. Tu sauras pourquoi Ginny, c'est bizarre de parler de moi à la troisième personne pensa Ginny. Pourquoi Ginny a refusé d'aller avec toi au bal, pourquoi elle s'entend si bien avec Ron et pourquoi elle s'entraîne tous les soirs au Quidditch.

En effet, Harry avait eu vent des entraînements clandestins des Weasley, il en fut grandement étonné puisqu'ils sont les meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, après lui bien évidemment.

-Ok ! Je vous écoute ! On commence par quoi ?

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

_Mione des Maraudeurs :_

Contente que la fic te plaise toujours, j'espère que ça va continuer

_GinnyPotter02 :_

Je vois que la fic te plait encore. Harry va enfin savoir mais… ce ne sera que le prochain chapitre

_LollyFizzLRDM :_

Ne t'inquiète pas, il me reste encore quelques chapitres.

Pour _Your Still The One_ continue, je suis fan.

_Virgin 05:_

Il te faudra patienter une semaine pour que Harry apprenne enfin la vérité. Merci pour ton soutien !


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 12 : Une étonnante révélation_

-Très bien Harry, tu es bien assit car ça va te faire l'effet d'un choc quand tu vas apprendre la vérité.

-La vérité ! Maintenant ! Répondit Harry très impatient.

Personne ne voulait commencer à parler.

-Ok, reprit Harry qui en avait plus qu'assez de la situation. Je vais poser des questions et j'exige des réponses. Vous êtes d'accord ?

-Oui, répondirent timidement les 3 adolescents.

-Très bien ! Première question : Ron ! Pourquoi tu regardes ta sœur aussi langoureusement depuis quelques jours ?

-Je vous l'avais dit que vous n'étiez pas discrets ! pff. Moi je vais te le dire pourquoi !... Parce que quand il la regarde… il voit Hermione !

-Quoi ? il te voit ?

-Non Harry ! il ne me voit pas moi, car je ne suis pas Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Ecoutes la jusqu'au bout ! Tu pourras lui poser des questions quand elle aura fini de tout t'expliquer.

-Très bien vas-y Hermione, je t'écoute !

-Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire, dit Ginny désolée. Je ne suis pas Hermione….

Je suis…. Je suis Ginny. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je te dis la vérité. Dimanche, je me réveillée prisonnière du corps, une jolie prison puisqu'elle m'a permis de me rapprocher de toi. Harry regardait Ginny dans les yeux à la quête d'un indice

Ron se sentit gêné. Hermione toussota légèrement pour le faire remarquer. Ginny reprit alors.

-Tu ne vas peut être pas nous croire mais je te dis la vérité !

-Je te crois, lui répondit-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Lui il la croit, LUI, dit Hermione en regardant Ron.

-Désolé, mais c'est un peu gros à croire. Excuse moi d'avoir douté, se justifia Ron qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Hermione. Un regard langoureux sur son visage.

Hermione l'évita, tout rapprochement avec Ron devenait une tentation à éviter, et changea de sujet en interpellant :

-Tu comprends donc pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté ta demande, Harry ! Tu n'as pas posé la question à la bonne personne.

Harry se retourna vers la véritable Ginny, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt, et pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Il voulut lui poser toutes ses questions mais quand il vit son regard, une seule question lui vient à l'esprit :

-Voudrais-tu venir au bal avec moi ?

-Harry ! Je vais être franche.

Il pensa immédiatement que la réponse était négative. Deux râteaux en moins de deux heures, mais c'est un nouveau record établit par notre cher Potter. Ginny poursuivit :

-Je rêve d'aller avec toi à ce bal, le sourire revint immédiatement sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais…

Et oui, il y avait "mais", c'était bien trop beau pensa-t-il.

-Mais, Hermione et moi avons un accord. Si, tout n'est pas revenu à la normale, je serais dans l'obligation de refuser. Harry comprit immédiatement le geste Ginny, il décida de ne pas insister. Il acquiesça de la tête et prit Ginny (ou plutôt Hermione) dans ses bras. Hermione qui vit la scène, pensa immédiatement : que ceux qui pensaient que Harry et Hermione formeraient un très beau couple seraient surpris de la situation.

Il était 11 heures quand la discussion prit fin. Encore une matinée de séchée, pensa Ron, McGonnagall ne va pas nous louper.

Les 4 adolescents décidèrent de rester dans la Salle Commune en attendant le déjeuner, ils mirent au point quelques stratagèmes pour rendre leur vie plus agréable, tels que : ne plus laisser Ginny et Harry, et Hermione et Ron seuls, la tentation devenait trop grande, chacun dort dans son lit, entraînement intensif pour Hermione le lendemain, c'est-à-dire vendredi, Harry voulait voir comment Hermione évoluait sur un balai. Ron lui avait affirmé qu'elle était formidable, mais il n'était pas très objectif selon Harry.

Ils allèrent ensuite manger dans la Grande Salle, et ne furent aucunement réprimander pour les cours qui n'avaient pas suivis. Ils reprirent le cours de leur vie, Hermione fit le devoir de métamorphose de Ginny en y mettant autant d'ardeur que la jeune fille en début de semaine. Dans la soirée, Hermione rattrapa son retard grâce à Ginny, Ron et Harry. En fin de compte, c'est plutôt elle qui les remis au point. Etant toujours le nez dans les bouquins, elle maîtrisait parfaitement ces sujets contrairement aux 3 autres adolescents. Ginny, pour sa part, adorait ces moments qu'elle passait avec ses trois amis. Pourquoi n'avait-elle que 15 ans. Seul réconfort, pour Harry, elle n'est pas trop jeune.

Note de l'auteur :

Je veux remercier lolly Fizz LRDM et GinnyPotter02 pour m'a dit que j'étais une sadique. J'ai faillit ne pas poster la fic mais bon je ne pas si sadique que ça !

J'espère que ce chapitre est comme vous le pensiez ! Laissez des reviews !


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13 : De nouveaux problèmes à l'horizon_

La journée du vendredi se passa le plus naturellement possible !

La soirée venue, Harry testa sa nouvelle recrue. Il fut épaté par le talent d'Hermione qui était autant à son aise sur un balai que dans les bouquins. Ron était fier du travail qu'il avait accompli avec celle qui était plus que son amie maintenant.

Quand ils prirent tous les 4 le chemin du retour, et oui, Ginny voulait absolument voir les prouesses d'Hermione au Quidditch, Harry était soulagé, il manquerait Ginny sur le terrain mais sa remplaçante était à sa hauteur, enfin presque. Etant amoureux, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'Hermione était meilleure que Ginny : c'est le fils de James quand même, et Harry voulait être à la hauteur de la réputation de son père et séduire Ginny dans les règles de l'art.

Après avoir mangé, les adolescents rejoignirent la tour Gryffondor. Arrivé dans la Salle Commune, Harry ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. Seamus accourra vers lui et annonça essoufflé :

-Harry, on va perdre

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu penses que mon équipe n'est pas au point !

-Non c'est pas pour ça Harry mais …. Continua-t-il encore plus essoufflé.

-Mais quoi, s'énerva Harry qui craignait le pire.

-C'est Lavande…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore ?

-Elle s'est blessée ! dit-il timidement.

-QUOI ?

-La c….. , s'emporta Harry.

-Tu as raison ! Comment j'ai pu sortir avec elle ? s'interrogea Ron

-Ne parle pas de sujet qui fâche s'il te plait, répondit Hermione

Leurs regards remplacèrent toutes les paroles du monde, mais l'avantage de cette nouvelle communication par rapport aux disputes, c'était plus … calme.

Mais le bon ! Il y avait toujours un problème, il manquait un joueur pour le match de demain. Harry était dépité, tout ce qu'Hermione avait entreprit pour qu'il gagne le match le plus important de l'année, tout cela réduit en poussière… A moins que…, il se mit à fixer…

-Tu voulais jouer non ?

-Moi ? demanda Ginny.

-Tu sais jouer ! Alors pourquoi pas ?

Hermione s'immisça dans la conversation.

-Mais elle est Hermione !

-Et alors ?

-Je ne suis pas censée savoir jouer…

-Mais étant parfaite dans tous les domaines, ça n'étonnerait personne, dit Harry qui décidait de brosser dans le sens du poil.

Ginny qui avait très envie de jouer décida d'aider le jeune homme.

-Mais oui ! Ca serait super !

La voyant intervenir sur le sujet, Hermione se rappela de la discussion qu'elle avait eu le lundi précédent, sur le fait que Ginny voulait réussir ce match pour Harry. Et vu la situation actuelle, c'était un des rares moments qu'elle pourrait partager avec lui.

Elle les regarda avec un air triste, et annonça :

-Je suis désolée mais …

Ginny avait l'air triste, quand elle entendit Hermione reprendre :

-Tu as intérêt à assurer ! Ginny sauta dans les bras d'Hermione c'était un très beau qu'elle venait de lui faire.

-Avec nous 4 dans l'équipe, intervenu Ron, Malefoy va morfler grave.

-J'espère que son problème de … ne va pas l'empêcher de jouer, poursuivit Ginny.

-Mais t'es méchante, dit Harry… Faut dire que tu y as mit tout ton cœur.

Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Il pensa ensuite qu'il y avait peu de chance que tout rentre dans l'ordre d'ici les prochaines 24 heures. Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 14 : Un match crucial_

Le fait qu'Harry Potter aille se coucher seulement une demi heure après avoir su que Lavande ne participerait pas au match avait suscité la curiosité de tout le monde. Pas seulement celle des Gryffondors, les Serpentards se posaient également la question tout comme les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. En effet, c'était le match de la saison Gryffondor/Serpentard mais qui pouvait donc remplacer une attrapeuse au pied levé sans avoir au préalable subit une sélection.

A peine les yeux ouverts, Harry vit la tête de Seamus, Dean et Neville qui attendaient impatiemment le réveil du capitaine de l'équipe. Il sursauta apeuré par la première vision de la journée.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, demanda Harry.

-Alors c'est qui ? demanda Seamus

-Qui quoi ? répondit Harry encore dans les vappes, qui ne pensait plus au suspense qu'il avait entretenu toute la nuit.

Certains avaient passé une nuit blanche à énumérer tous les candidats potentiels n'ayant pas besoin de faire ses preuves. Certains ont même fait des paris. Donc l'annonce d'Harry était attendu avec impatience.

-Bon ! Tu vas nous le dire oui ou merde, s'emporta Dean

-Mais qu'est ce que vous êtes grossier de si bon matin !

Harry vit Ron, amusé par la situation, qui lui fit signe de la tête. Ils avaient la même idée, les faire saliver encore un peu.

-Alors c'est qui ?

-Je vais d'abord me préparer, je vous l'annoncerais plus tard.

-Je suis sûr que tu n'as trouvé personne, c'est pas possible. On va être obligé de déclarer forfait, ils vont bien se foutre de notre gueule chez les Serpentards.

-Tu crois stupide à ce point-là ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire cette fleur à mon grand ami Malefoy, faut pas rêver ! Je peux juste vous dire que je suis certain de mon choix même si certain vont le désapprouver au départ. Bon allez à tout à l'heure, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers les douches accompagné de Ron.

-Ils sont malades de se stresser comme ça ! s'exclama Ron

-Je te signale que si tu ne connaissais pas mon choix, tu serais pire qu'eux. Allez profitons quelques minutes sans question.

-Tu penses le dire quand ?

-Au moment du petit déjeuner, peut être qu'avec l'annonce, les Serpentards vont s'étouffer.

-Pas mal comme plan d'attaque.

-Ouais je sais, je suis trop fort.

Les deux garçons se préparent au calme bien qu'épiés par leurs camarades de chambrée.

De leur coté, les filles aussi subissaient un interrogatoire.

-Je suis sure qu'il vous a dit qui était le nouveau poursuiveur, leur demanda Angélina.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Ginny

-Il vous dit toujours tous !

-Pas cette fois ! répondit Hermione.

Ginny qui voulut s'amuser un petit peu et détendre en même Hermione qui semblait un peu nerveuse, décida de jouer avec les nerf des jeunes filles.

-Peut être qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé !

-Tu te fous de notre gueule ! s'emporta Lavande

-On ne sait rien, alors ne nous posez pas de questions. Ok ! Viens Mione, on va prendre notre petit dej.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune, elles trouvèrent les garçons, eux aussi subjugués par les questions des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle vit Ron, Hermione s'enlaça dans les bras de Ron. La tête enfouie dans son torse, des larmes coulaient. Bien qu'interdit dans les règles, Ginny et Harry ne purent rien dire, chacun ressentait la même détresse au fond de soi. Ron posa un baiser sur le front de celle qui était physiquement sa sœur. Hermione pensa, à ce moment là, que si elle était elle-même ce serait le plus beau moment de sa vie, ce qui l'a retrancha encore plus dans son chagrin. Afin de mettre un terme à cette peine collective, Ron déclara qu'il était temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, tout le monde acquiesça.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les 4 adolescents furent surpris par les regards interrogateurs des élèves ainsi que ceux des professeurs :

-Je crois que t'as un discours à faire, dis Ron qui ne fit pas prier pour se mettre à table suivi des filles qui n'aimaient pas non plus l'attention qui était portée sur elle.

Harry se sentait gêné, il avait peur de se faire tuer, avant même de prouver que son choix était judicieux, de plus, Mc Gonagall le regardait avec un air interrogateur.

-Bon, il parait que vous attendez la révélation de mon choix pour le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je sais que certains paris ont été lancés et je peux vous dire avec certitude que vous avez tous perdu.

Des regards inquiétants se posèrent sur le jeune homme, qui ne souhaitait pas continuer cette situation génante.

-J'ai donc sélectionner Hermione Granger.

Malfoy qui buvait son jus de citrouille le recracha immédiatement par l'effet de surprise que provoqua l'annonce. De nombreux murmures résonnèrent dans la pièce. Afin de les interrompre, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Merci Mr Potter ! En espérant que mademoiselle Granger conservera sa réputation, qui est de réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Souhaitons lui "Bonne chance". Je souhaiterais également vous faire part de programme de la journée qui va tout d'abord commencer par le match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor et l'équipe de Serpentard, j'espère que nos attrapeurs vedettes ne vont pas éterniser ce match puisque aura lieu ce soir, le bal de noël. Nous vous laissons le reste du temps libre pour préparer vos valises, puisque vous pourrez, dès demain, rejoindre vos familles afin de célébrer noël. Quelques informations sont notamment nécessaires pour la soirée. Tout d'abord, je souhaite que tout cela se déroule dans le plus grand respect, aucun conflit ne devra donc être à déplorer sous peine d'être sévèrement puni. De plus, je tiens à vous rappeler que le thème de cette soirée est la France, vous aurez donc l'honneur de découvrir la gastronomie française. Et enfin, nous avons décidé d'installer un karaoké, vous pourrez donc, si vous le souhaiter chanter des chansons, françaises bien évidemment, je compte sur vous pour nous divertir, les portes de la Grande Salle ouvriront à 20h. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée ! Merci.

Les élèves applaudirent le directeur et finirent leur petit déjeuner.

Ginny quant à elle soupira calmement.

-Si je ne joue pas bien aujourd'hui, je me fais tuer.

-Mais non, dit Harry qui souhaitait la réconforter. Tu es la meilleure, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Merci, répondit Ginny. Il avait confiance en elle, elle allait se battre pour lui.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Ron, qui voyait son Hermione nerveuse, décida détendre l'atmosphère, il l'a prit à l'écart et lui dit doucement :

-Tu es très douée, tu vas y arriver, tu réussis tout, pourquoi pas ça ?

-Je ne réussis pas tout… j'ai pas réussi à comprendre que tu tenais vraiment à moi !

-Chut ! Pour te montrer mon amour, je te fais une promesse : j'arrêterais tous les souaffles même si la chanson _Weasley est notre Roi _arrive à mes oreilles.

-Alors moi, je te promets de marquer le plus de points possibles pour la même raison. Elle s'inserra dans les bras de Ron et y resta un instant, Ron profita de ce moment qui lui donnait de la force pour le seul match qu'il jouerait ensemble, un moment de complicité à partager. Ils allèrent ensuite se changer pour disputer la rencontre.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 15 : Le choix d'Hermione_

_Désolé mais je ne sais pas décrire un match de Quidditch ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous envoie 2 chapitres et vous saurez qui est l'investigateur de tout ça !_

Deux heures plus tard, le match était fini. Harry venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Bien que la réception du Vif d'Or offrait 150 points, cette action n'a pas réellement modifié la situation qui était de 250 à 10 pour Gryffondor. La complicité de Ginny et Hermione avait encore une fois montré ces preuves, quant à Ron il n'avait faibli qu'une seule fois au moment ou Grable et Goyle avaient lui avait envoyé un boulet de canon en pleine figure.

Une grande fête fut organisée dans la Salle Commune afin de célébrer la victoire, Hermione ou plutôt Ginny fut acclamée. Personne ne croyait qu'elle jouerait aussi bien. Ginny était contente de donner une autre image d'Hermione, celle qu'elle ne montre qu'à ses amis les plus proches ; mais quand elle regarda en direction de la véritable Miss Je Sais Tout, elle vit une jeune fille au bord des larmes, elle alla donc la rejoindre.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma puce ? lui demanda t'elle.

-Rien ! tout va bien, dit elle avec un semblant de sourire.

-Pas à moi Mione, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mais rien je te dis ? s'emporta Hermione

-Viens, on va aller ailleurs !

-Où ?

-Le dortoir, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser, les filles sont en train de se préparer ; elles ont perdu du temps en venant nous voir. Elles pensaient toute que tu allais te laminer mais tu as été brillante comme d'habitude.

-C'était toi, c'était pas moi. Je ne serais plus jamais moi.

-C'est donc ça. Alors pour conclure notre précédente discussion, personne n'a remarqué un quelconque changement dans mon jeu et tu as marqué 70 points. Alors pour un premier match, excuse moi, mais tu as été géniale. En ce qui concerne, notre échange… On peut appeler ça un échange, ne t'inquiète pas tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

-Je ne pense pas. Alors qu'enfin je pourrais vivre quelque chose de magnifique, le destin s'y oppose. Je voulais vraiment y aller à ce bal avec lui. Mais étant donné que ce n'est possible, je préfère partir plutôt…

-Quoi ?

-Oui, je vais aller voir Dumbledore, c'est la meilleure solution, je vous attendrais au terrier. Passe une bonne soirée. Hermione prit les jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ginny ne pouvait pas la retenir et était certaine que Dumbledore la convaincrait. Elle décida de retourner avec les autres Gryffondors, elle aperçut un groupe qui avait l'air de comploter quelque chose et décida d'aller voir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

-Nous !Rien ! dirent-ils en cœur, le groupe était composé de Dean, Seamus, Angélina, Lavande, Parvati, Luna…

-Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous préparer les filles.

-Si Si on y va, répondirent elle.

Elles prirent la jeune fille et l'emmenèrent dans les dortoirs afin qu'elle ne découvre pas leur complot.

Au moment, où elles s'apprêtèrent à monter les escaliers dans le dortoir, Ginny fut interpellée par Mc Gonagall.

-Melle Granger, le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau immédiatement.

-Je vais y aller, un peu plus tard, il doit être occupé.

-Il a dit maintenant Melle Granger

-Très bien, je m'y rends de ce pas alors.

-C'est cela.

Une fois que Ginny eu quitté la pièce, la directrice de la maison se dirigea vers Harry, Ron et les autres garçons.

-Mr Potter, je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre choix, Melle Granger était parfaite, vous aussi messieurs bien évidemment. J'aimerais que vous soyez aussi doué pour mes cours de Métamorphose. Excusez c'est les vacances, ne parlons de sujet qui fâchent… c'est bien comme que l'on dit Mr Weasley ?

-Oui, répondit Ron assez gêné.

-Mr Potter, Mr Weasley ! Le professeur Dumbledore tient à vous avertir qu'il souhaite votre présence au bal de ce soir!

-Nous ne souhaitons pas y aller Professeur, répondit poliment Harry

-Vous irez Mr Potter… et vous aussi Mr Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore en a décidé ainsi.

-C'est impossible professeur, répondit Ron, nous n'avons pas de tenue de soirée étant donné que nous ne pensions pas y assister.

Et voilà ! pensa t-il, elle ne va pas nous laisser y aller à poil quand même. Quelle bonne excuse tout de même. Se flatta t'il mais sa joie fut de courte durée car le professeur Mc Gonagall lui répondit aimablement :

-C'est pour cela que nous avons pris le l'initiative de vous faire porter une tenue de soirée qui vous attends dans votre chambre. Je vais donc vous laisser, afin que vous puissiez vous préparer. A tout à l'heure Messieurs, conclua t'elle avec un léger sourire fière d'avoir eu le dernier mot.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16 : L'aveu de Dumbledore_

Lorsque Hermione arriva devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer puisqu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe, mais comme par magie, celle s'ouvrit, Hermione décida donc de monter les marches. Elle frappa à la porte et entendit un :

-Entrer.

-Professeur, puis-je vous parler s'il vous plait ? demanda t'elle timidement.

-Mais bien sur, asseyez-vous Melle Granger. Hermione se dirigea vers la chaise située devant le bureau, quand elle réagit que Dumbledore l'avait appelé Melle Granger. Elle crut que le pauvre professeur commençait à perdre la mémoire, ce qui n'est pas un bon présage étant la période de tensions que vit le monde de sorcier.

-Non, Melle Granger, je ne suis pas devenu fou.

Hermione regarda Dumbledore horrifié quand on entendit frapper à la porte.

-Entrer Melle Weasley.

Ginny avait le même regard qu'Hermione lorsqu'elle apparut dans le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous mesdemoiselles.

Les jeunes filles tellement choquées ne se firent pas prier pour s'asseoir, elle n'arrivait plus à tenir debout de toute façon

-Je vous dois quelques explications, aucunes ne répondit, mais leurs esprits rétorquaient des "Y'a intérêt".

-Je vais tout d'abord vous avouer que c'est bien moi qui vous ai "échangé".

-Et pourquoi ? Hermione ne réagit même pas que ces mots venaient de sa bouche.

-Pour plusieurs raisons. La première fut tout d'abord de voir que vous n'étiez plus aussi soudés qu'avant l'attaque au ministère.

-C'est faux, répondit Hermione qui en voulait au sorcier de lui avoir fait vivre un enfer depuis à peu près une semaine.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes vous violemment disputée avec Melle Weasley, samedi soir.

-C'était la fatigue et rien d'autre, se justifia Hermione

-Mais bien sur ! dit ironiquement Dumbledore.

-De plus, j'ai été particulièrement chagriné par Harry. Voilà six mois que Sirius Black nous a quitté, et celui-ci ne semble pas retrouver le sourire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas cette semaine, et je vous en remercie Melle Weasley. Vous lui avez ouvert les yeux et redonner le sourire si j'ai bien compris.

-Vous nous avez espionné, dit Hermione sur un ton énervé.

-Effectivement Melle Granger, j'ai été d'ailleurs stupéfait par vos performances communes. Je peux d'ailleurs féliciter Melle Weasley pour son devoir de Potions, le professeur Rogue n'a remarqué aucun changement, vous avez obtenu la meilleure note, il faut dire que vous aviez le meilleur professeur, dit il en posant rapidement son regard sur Hermione. La colère de celle-ci s'amplifia :

-Vous nous avez fait vivre un enfer, et vous êtes content de vous.

-Avez-vous réellement vécu un enfer, Melle Granger.

-Oui ! répondit-elle en colère.

-Pourtant, je pensais que vous aviez passé d'agréables moments avec Mr Weasley, reprit Dumbledore toujours aussi détendu, il avait raison et il le savait.

Hermione repensait à tous ces moments passés avec Ron, aux choses enfin avouées, elle ne put répondre.

-Vous avez d'ailleurs été ma troisième et dernière raison de cette initiative !

Hermione le regarda étonnée.

-Oui, Melle Granger ! Je crois que vous et Mr Weasley étiez les 2 seules personnes dans ce château à ne pas remarquer vos sentiments mutuels.

Ginny approuva par une série de hochements positifs de la tête. Hermione la regarda stupéfaite par le fait que même Dumbledore avait remarqué les sentiments réciproques des 2 Gryffondors.

-Je peux également vous avouer que nous avons, nous aussi, parié sur la date de votre premier baiser.

-Qu'est ce que vous entendez par nous aussi, demanda Hermione. Vous, ce sont les professeurs et aussi c'est qui ?

-Et bien, si mes calculs sont exacts, j'ai recensé 6 paris, je parle de ceux de grandes envergures bien évidemment !

-Six ?

-Oui, un chez les professeurs, un à Serpentard, un à Poufsouffle, un à Serdaigle, un chez les elfes de maison…

-Chez les elfes ?

-Oui ! Et enfin, un à Gryffondor, c'est d'ailleurs le plus anciens puisque la moitié des parieurs ont quitté l'école. Il a été mis en place par…

-Fred & Georges Weasley, continua Hermione sur un ton blasé.

-Effectivement, dit Dumbledore amusé.

-Je vais les tuer, dit Hermione étonnée par tout ces rebondissements Et qu'aviez-vous pariez ?

-Que vous avoueriez vos sentiments avant Noël.

-Vous avez fait ça juste pour le pari en somme ! dit Hermione qui s'énerva de nouveau.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il était temps, de plus vous ne supportiez plus la situation tout les deux.

-Je pourrais aussi attendre, et l'embrasser que demain, vous perdriez donc votre pari.

-En effet, dans ce cas le gagnant serait le professeur Rogue !

A y réfléchir, elle préférait encore voir gagné Dumbledore.

-Mais il faudrait que je retrouve mon apparence normale.

-C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, Dumbledore prit sa baguette et marmonna une formule inaudible pour les 2 jeunes filles qui furent éblouies par une grande lumière. Quand la lumière cessa, elles remarquèrent qu'elles n'étaient plus au même endroit. C'est normal, elle venait de retrouver leur corps. Elles s'enlacèrent pendant environ deux minutes quand elles entendirent un toussotement léger.

-Je suppose que vous aussi, vous n'avez pas prévu de tenues de soirée.

-Comment ça nous aussi, demanda Ginny qui avait encore de la joie dans son regard.

-Je me suis, bien évidemment, occupé de vos cavaliers.

Les 2 Gryffondors, firent un geste de la tête qui voulait dire "A bon !"

-Bon par qui vais-je commencer ? Vous Melle Granger. Ha oui je sais !

Il agita sa baguette et prononça une formule informulée. Hermione se retrouva vêtu d'un bustier blanc sur lequel était accroché une fleur bordeau assez foncé et une jupe évasée dotée une légère traine. Quand Ginny la vit, elle fut émerveillée par la beauté de la tenue de son amie.

-A vous Melle Weasley, j'ai une surprise pour vous, il prononça une formule et Ginny se retrouva elle aussi d'une magnifique robe sur laquelle se mélaient les couleurs rose, parme et mauve, avec quelque pierres qui illuminaient ces différentes tons.

-Je dois malheureusement vous avertir Melle Weasley que, contrairement à Melle Granger, vous devrez rendre cette robe à sa propriétaire dès demain.

Ginny parut déçue, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à une vraie robe à elle, Dumbledore prit alors le soin de rajouter :

-Mais je crois que votre mère sera ravie de vous la prêter ultérieurement, si vous le désirez !

-Vous voulez dire que ?

-Oui Melle Weasley, cette robe appartient à votre mère, elle la portait lors de son dernier bal à Poudlard qui fut aussi son premier rendez vous avec un certain Arthur Weasley.

Ginny fut flattée de porter cette jolie robe qui avait beaucoup d'importance pour sa mère.

-Bon mesdemoiselles, il est déjà 20h 05, et vos cavaliers doivent vous attendre, je ne retiens donc pas plus longtemps.

-Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, je ne suis pas prêt et je dois, moi aussi, aller chercher ma cavalière.

-A tout à l'heure Professeur.

Mais au moment de franchir la porte, les 2 jeunes filles se retournèrent et allèrent embrasser leur directeur.

-Merci ! dirent elles en cœur.

-Mais de rien, allez-y ne les faites pas plus attendre.

Et les jeunes filles quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre leurs cavaliers.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 17 : Le Bal_

_Voici venu le moment tant attendu du bal !_

_Ce chapitre est le plus long de toute la fic mais je vous promets que pour les prochaines, les chapitres elles seront plus longues bonnes lectures_

Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle qui pour la soirée avait l'allure d'une salle de Bal, les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par une multitude de tables rondes qui entouraient la piste de danse. La salle leur rappelait le bal de Noël qui avait eu lieu 2 ans auparavant. Ron, qui ne supportait pas l'évocation de cette soirée, se tourna vers Harry :

-Ca y est on est venu, on peut repartir !

-Ron, si Dumbledore a imposé notre présence, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison.

-Et moi, j'ai une bonne raison de partir !

-Et laquelle ?

-Hermione !

-Hermione ! répéta Harry avec étonnement.

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur Hermione, continua Harry qui voulait enfin entendre Ron avouer ses sentiments.

-Elle me manque !

-Et pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu il y a moins de 2 heures !

-Parce que je ressens les mêmes sentiments que ceux que tu as envers ma sœur, répondit ironiquement Ron qui voulait couper court à cette conversation.

-D'accord ! Je te fous la paix !

-Merci !... Maintenant je me casse.

Ron tourna les talons et quitta la salle, suivit de Harry qui tentait de le retenir. Au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à mettre le pied sur la première marche du grand escalier, il vit une sublime demoiselle en train de les descendre. Harry, qui le suivait, vit également la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle vit le second jeune homme, une multitude d'étoile apparurent au fond de ses yeux. Harry la reconnut tout de suite, c'était Ginny, sa Ginny, celle qu'il avait perdu l'espace d'une semaine. Il poussa légèrement Ron et se justifia en lui disant :

-Excuse moi, ma cavalière vient d'arriver.

En effet, celle-ci était arrivée à leur hauteur, Harry lui fit un baisemain et se retourna vers Ron attendant sa réaction.

-C'est bien parce que c'est Noël et que c'est toi.

Ginny posa un baiser sur la joue de son frère et lui dit à son oreille :

-Merci !

-De rien, répondit Ron un peu gêné de la tendresse qui s'installait entre lui et sa sœur.

-De toute façon, c'est le mieux de ceux que tu as eu.

Les 3 adolescents se mirent à rire puis Ron reprit :

-Où est-elle ?

-Elle arrive, répondit Ginny.

Harry prit le bras de Ginny et la dirigea vers la salle de bal.

Ron les regardait partir, ils étaient mignons tous les deux. A ce même moment, une mélodie se fit entendre dans le hall. C'est la bande originale d'un dessin animé se rappela t'il, il la connaissait très bien puisque Hermione la fredonne régulièrement, si ces souvenirs sont exacts, et ils le sont toujours dès qu'il s'agit d'Hermione, c'est _la Belle et la Bête_. Cela le fit sourire, il pensait qu'étant donné la situation, c'était plutôt la Belle et le Bête. Il dirigea son regard vers le haut des marches où apparut une Hermione timide mais tellement belle. Il se retenu de ne pas monter les marches 4 à 4 pour la serrer dans ses bras ; mais il la vit descendre avec sa petite traîne qui effaçait l'empreinte des pas d'Hermione. Il était ébahit par la jeune fille au point qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, seuls ces yeux afin qu'ils puissent la suivre.

Quand Hermione arriva devant Ron, elle ne le vit pas bouger et lui demanda :

-Ca va Ron ?

-Tu es magnifique ! dit Ron sincère.

-Merci, répondit Hermione un peu gênée. C'était la première qui le lui disait à elle, Hermione Granger, petit rat de bibliothèque.

Ron, qui ne pouvait se retenir, la prit dans ses bras. Hermione qui approuvait son initiative, se laissa faire. Le jeune homme posa un baiser sur son front, il voulait l'embrasser mais l'endroit n'était pas propice : il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps déjà, et Hermione n'était pas n'importe quelle fille pour lui, il voulait que tout se passe dans les règles de l'art.

Il décida de rompre cette étreinte, bien que son cœur lui interdisait, regarda Hermione et lui dit tendrement :

-Si mademoiselle veut bien me suivre !

-Volontiers ! répondit Hermione qui accepta le bras que lui tendait Ron.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans la Grande Salle, ils sentirent, tout comme pour le petit déjeuner, d'innombrables regards pointés sur eux. La gêne se lut sur leur regard, se fut le discours de Dumbledore qui mit fin à cette situation incommodante :

-Bonsoir, à vous tous ! Je ne vais pas énumérer de nouveau le programme, ne vous inquiéter pas. Je tenais, au nom du corps professoral, à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances ainsi qu'une bonne soirée. Je déclare ce bal ouvert !

Tous les élèves frappèrent dans leurs mains.

-Cependant, je tiens tout particulièrement à féliciter une jeune demoiselle pour sa remarquable performance durant le match de Quidditch, veuillez tous applaudir Melle Granger.

Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Hermione et Ron qui avaient profité de la diversion de Dumbledore pour rejoindre leurs amis à une table. Dumbledore poursuivit son discours afin couper court à la situation, mais ce n'en était pas fini pour les 2 adolescents.

-Nous allons donc demander à cette jeune fille et à son cavalier d'inaugurer le karaoké.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent étonnés, il en était hors de question ! Les autres Gryffondors, toujours là pour aider un ami, les pressèrent à se lever et à rejoindre la scène. Dumbledore reprit :

-Vos camarades de Gryffondor, vous ont concocté une surprise ! Ce ne sont donc pas les paroles initiales que vous aurez.

Les regards de Ron et Hermione se posèrent sur Harry et Ginny, mais chacun déduit qu'ils n'étaient pas êtres les instigateurs de cette farce car Ron avait passé toute la journée avec Harry et qu'Hermione était Ginny. Lorsqu'ils virent le titre de la chanson, celui-ci évoquait quelque chose à Hermione qui, régulièrement passait ses vacances en France où vivaient quelques membres de sa famille. Mais si les souvenirs étaient exacts, le titre s'était _Je te le dis quand même_ d'un certain Patrick Bruel. Le titre ce qu'il allait interpréter était _Je te le dis tout de même_. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit la mélodie, elle remarqua que c'était bien cette chanson !

Ron :_On aurait pu se dire tout ça_

_Depuis un bon bout de temps déjà_

_Que je t'avais faire souffrir_

_Et pour moi c'tait pire_

_En tout cas, c'qu'est sure, c'est qu'on pourra en rire_

Hermione _:On aurait pu s'embrasser comme çà !_

_Comme si ça n'comptait pas_

_Com dans une vie rêvée, on sera tous les deux mauvais_

_On s'est moqué tellement de fois, des gens qui faisaient çà_

Les deux_ :Mais je trouve pas de refrain, à notre histoire_

_Tous les mots qui me viennent sont dérisoires_

_Je sais bien que j'te l'ai pas dit_

_J'vais t'le dire tout de même_

_…………………………….. _

Les 2 amoureux transis, se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en souriant. Chacun se demandait si le moment était venu de dire ces 2 mots qui changeraient toute leurs vies. De plus, c'est pas très **_intime_**.

Ils n'osèrent pas !

_Ron :J'voulais tout de même te dire merci_

_Pour tout ce que tu m'as appris_

_Hermione :Arrêtes ne dis pas ça_

_Tu sais que je suis fière de toi_

_Et Q'c'est pour ça que tu comptes autant pour moi_

_Les deux :Mais je trouve pas de refrain à notre histoire_

_Tous les mots qui me viennent sont dérisoires_

_Je sais bien que j'te l'ai pas dit_

_Je vais t'le dire tout de même_

Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de refrain à leur histoire mais elle avait troué le moyen dire ses sentiments à Ron en tout intimité, elle lui fit signe avec son doigt de se rapprocher et au creux de leurs oreilles, ils s'avouèrent mutuellement :

_Je t'aime_

Ils continuèrent la chanson les yeux dans les yeux, avec un regard amoureux.

_Mais je trouve pas de refrain à notre histoire_

_Tous les mots qui me viennent sont dérisoires_

_Je sais bien que j'te l'ai pas dit_

_Je vais t'le dire tout de même_

_JE T'AIME_

Ils s'enlacèrent et Ron ne put s'empêcher de poser un tendre baiser sur le front d'Hermione, encore un moment idyllique foutu à l'eau.

Après plusieurs chansons des élèves de Poudlard, le bal reprit. Ron, bien que piètre danseur, ne quitta pas la piste, en fait non, c'était Hermione qu'il ne quittait de peur que celle-ci ne s'évanouisse avec un brillant Serdaigle, ce qui était totalement exclue pour la jeune fille.

Le moment des slows arriva, Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent pour la première fois sur une chanson toute aussi romantique que leur histoire _Je te promets_. Ron et Hermione aurait voulu faire de même, mais une centaine paire d'yeux pointés sur eux les en dissuadèrent. Trop c'en était trop ! Ron qui voulait profiter du retour de sa belle, lui prit le poignet et lui dit :

-Viens, on s'en va ?

-On va où ?

-Dans un endroit plus calme !

-Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Hermione.

Ils sortirent en courant de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, il était déjà 23h30 et ils devaient partir au Terrier à 00h15.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, Ron fit sa demande et quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Hermione fut touchée par la demande de Ron. Une pièce éclairée par une centaine de bougies et une atmosphère tout à fait propice à un premier baiser. Hermione sortit de sa rêverie quand Ron lui demanda :

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

-Mais il n'y a pas de musique !

-Que veux-tu comme musique ?

-Hum…

Le choix était délicat, sa vie allait changer sur cette musique. Elle pensa à une chanson qui n'était pas réellement sa musique préférée mais qu'elle appréciait bien et qui correspondrait à la situation.

Aussitôt son choix fait, elle n'eu pas à le dire à Ron, la musique se fit entendre. Il s'agissait de Listen to your yeart.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Ron invita sa Gryffondor préférée à danser. Il se sentait extrêmement heureux, il était là avec elle, rien que tous les deux. Il décida cependant de rompre le silence, au creux de l'oreille, il lui dit :

-J'aimerais bien !

Hermione étonnée des paroles du jeune garçon, le regarda surprise.

-Pardon ?

-J'aimerais bien écouter mon cœur ! répondit-il en murmurant

-Et que te dit-il ce cœur ? demanda qui murmurait elle aussi.

-De t'embrasser.

-C'est bizarre !

-Quoi ?

-Mon cœur me dit la même chose !

-Ah bon, dit-il en se rapprochant tout doucement d'elle et l'embrassa.

Ce baiser dura environ 2 minutes, mais une fois fini, les 2 jeunes gens n'avaient plus qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer. Il voulait rester comme çà, tous les 2 enlacés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

Aussitôt la chanson finie, une autre se fit entendre. Ils ne la connaissaient pas mais correspondait tellement à ce qu'ils pensaient, elle disait

_Oh mon amour_

_Mon doux mon tendre mon merveilleux amour_

_De l'aube clair jusqu'à la fin du jour_

_Je t'aime encore_

_Tu sais…_

_Je t'aime_

Ce moment était inoubliable, il aurait pu durer toute la vie mais il était plus de minuit, il fallait rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore.

Une fois la chanson terminée, les 2 amoureux quittèrent la salle, main dans la main. C'était le plus jour de leur vie. Ils étaient ensemble, plus rien ne comptait. Seulement l'autre !

Je voulais remercier Lolly Fizz LRDM 2 chapitres en une semaine tu nous as gâté continue elle est super.

Pour Mione des Maraudeurs, désolée mais tu l'as déjà lu !

A bientôt Chaton Weasley


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 18 : Retour au terrier_

Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, main dans la main, Harry et Ginny étaient déjà là, un large sourire sur leur visage :

-Vous avez passé une bonne fin de soirée ? demanda timidement Ginny

Etant donné le sourire satisfait des 2 interrogés, elle comprit que la réponse était oui. Elle s'approcha et dit dans l'oreille d'Hermione :

-Tu me raconteras !

-Non, répondit Ron qui avait entendu la demande de sa sœur.

Celui-ci ne vit pas Hermione acquiescer des yeux, pour une fois qu'elle avait quelque chose à raconter, d'habitude les récits de séduction reviennent à Ginny, mais jamais aucune de ses histoires ne furent aussi romantiques que ce qu'elle venait de vivre précédemment.

Dumbledore apparut alors :

-Vous êtes tous là, je suis ravie. Très belle chanson Mr Weasley et Melle Granger !

Les 2 amoureux se sentirent gênés.

-J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable soirée.

-Merveilleuse professeur, lui répondit Hermione.

-Très bien ! Je suis totalement satisfait ! Pour vous montrer ma gratitude, j'ai tourné le pari à votre avantage.

Les 4 adolescents le regardèrent avec interrogation.

-Le professeur Rogue devra être aimable avec vous jusqu'à la Saint Valentin. Pour les autres professeurs, les gages sont à mon avantage.

-Ca va nous changer, dit Ron.

-Bon maintenant, il faut y aller ! Molly doit vous attendre depuis une demi-heure !

Mademoiselle Weasley à vous l'honneur de partir la première. Ginny alla dans la cheminée prit un peu de poudre et dit clairement :

-Au terrier

Harry fit de même suivit de Ron, Hermione voulait partir la dernière. Une fois que son amoureux ait disparut, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Dumbledore :

-Merci

-Vous ne m'en voulez plus !

-Un peu encore mais j'ai vécu une soirée magnifique… Et c'est grâce à vous.

-Allez retrouver ce jeune homme, il doit être impatient de vous revoir.

Une fois installée dans la cheminée, Hermione envoya un baiser au directeur et disparut

Lorsque Ginny apparut au terrier, Molly la prit dans ses bras :

-Ma chérie, tu es magnifique !

-Merci maman de m'avoir prêté cette robe !

-Tu as l'air d'un ange. Et ton père qui est déjà couché… J'aurais voulu qu'il te voie.

-On a fait des photos maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Au fait ! Où sont les autres demanda Mme Weasley.

A ce même moment, Harry apparut suivit de près de Ron. Elle les enlaça fortement. Mais elle fut inquiète de ne pas voir Hermione arriver.

-Elle arrive maman, lui dit Ron, elle avait quelque chose à dire à Dumbledore.

-C'est un amour cette fille, quelle chance aura le garçon qui le comprendra le premier.

Ron voulut avertir sa mère des récents changements qui avaient eu lieu quand Hermione arrive.

-Oh Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Quoi de neuf ?

Hermione vit Ron sourire, celui-ci pensait que la jeune fille annoncerait la nouvelle à Mme Weasley mais ce ne fut le cas.

-Rien de neuf, le quotidien ! Mais je suis fatiguée.

-Oh oui, tu as raison ! Allez les enfants, on va se coucher !

Harry et Ginny commencèrent à monter les marches quand Hermione héla Harry :

-Harry, je peux te parler. A tout à l'heure Ginny, dit Hermione pour lui faire comprendre de monter toute seule, Bonne nuit Ron ! A demain.

Ron pensait avoir reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle lui avait dit ça banalement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé durant cette soirée. Il fonça dans sa chambre en maudissant Hermione, qu'il avait été stupide de penser qu'elle l'aimait vraiment.

Toujours dans la cuisine, Harry et Hermione virent partir Ron en colère, une fois que celui-ci eu disparut, Harry demande

-Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça comme ça ?

-Y avait Molly et je voulais te parler.

-Mais tu lui as parlé comme à n'importe qui, là tu viens de faire 15 pas en arrière !

-Bon tu m'écoutes au lieu de m'engueuler… Voilà ! Je voulais savoir s'il n'y… avait … pas …

-Bon vas-y accouche.

-Ok ! On peut échanger nos chambres !

-Quoi ?

-Chut Molly va t'entendre !

-Tu veux quoi ? chuchota Harry.

-Dormir avec Ron !

-Mais….

-Tu peux dormir avec Ginny ! S'il te plait Harry ?

Harry réfléchit longtemps

-Ok ! Dans une demi heure ça te va ?

-Merci, elle se jeta au cou d'Harry.

La situation était aussi à son avantage, il serait avec sa belle toute la soirée. Lorsque Harry arriva dans la chambre, il trouva un Ron boudeur.

-C'est bon ? Vous avez eu le temps de discuter !

-Ca va Ron, fais pas la gueule !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas !

-Si elle veut me larguer tu peux me le dire tout de suite ! s'emporta Ron

-Gueules plus fort, tu vas réveiller ta mère.

-Connard !

-Vas y insulte moi si tu veux, mais je ne te dirais rien ! Tu lui demanderas demain !

-Je veux plus lui parler.

-Mais bien sur je te crois ! Tu peux me laisser défaire ma valise.

-Ouais c'est ça, dit Ron qui se coucha tournant le dos à Harry.

Harry quant à lui pensait à la surprise qu'il lui réservait.

Comme par hasard, au moment où l'échange s'apprêtait à s'effectuer, Ron alla aux toilettes. C'est à ce moment qu'apparut Hermione.

_Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier mais je suis pressée de vous faire découvrir la prochaine qui s'appelle un tendre réconfort._

_N'hésitez pas a reviewer ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre 19 : Une fin de soirée romantique_

_Je vois que vous êtes tous attristé par la fin de cette fic, et bien je peux vous dire qu'il a en fait 21 chapitres, je me suis trompée. Donc vous allez avoir un sursis. Bonne lecture_

-Il n'est pas là ? demanda Hermione

-Monsieur boude dans les toilettes ! Mais dis donc tu t'es fait toute belle !

-Merci !

En effet, Hermione ne portait qu'une simple nuisette rouge avec de petits motifs.

-Je n'ai pas prévenu Ginny, je te laisse lui faire la surprise.

-Merci ! Elle dort ?

-Somnole !

-Bon je vais te laisser, monsieur **_grognon_** va bientôt arriver.

-Merci ! Bonne nuit Harry !

-Bonne nuit Hermione.

Harry quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre des filles.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron était de retour dans sa chambre. Quand il vit Hermione, il lui demanda sèchement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?... Laisse moi deviner… Tu es venu me dire **_Bonne nuit_** plus chaleureusement que tout à l'heure !... Alors bonne nuit Hermione.

Ron se dirigeait vers son lit, au moment où arriva à hauteur d'Hermione, celle-ci le retenu par le bras et lui dit tendrement.

-Arrêtes de faire l'idiot !

-Quoi ? C'est moi l'idiot ?

-Parles moins fort, tu vas réveiller tes parents !

-Et alors, chuchota Ron. Tu as même honte de t'engueuler avec moi ?

-Je ne pensais que notre première dispute arriverait si vite ! se désola Hermione

-Tu croyais vraiment que je me laisserais prendre et jeter comme ça ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Bon, tu m'écoutes un peu… Voilà, tout à l'heure si j'ai voulu parler à Harry seul à seul c'est que je voulais qu'on échange de chambre.

-Quoi ! Harry est dans la chambre de Ginny ?

-Ron ! Je te parle de nous et tu me parles d'Harry !

-Ok continues !

-Je voulais pas que cette soirée s'arrête ainsi ! Je voulais encore être avec toi !

-Tu aurais pu être un peu moins froide quand tu m'as dit Bonne nuit

-Pour que ta mère sache qu'on est ensemble !

-Tu as honte ?

-Non, mais une fois qu'elle sera au courant, on n'aura plus d'intimité au Terrier, elle fera des rondes et elle veillera à ce que les garçons ne dorment pas avec les filles… Et moi ! Je veux être avec toi ce soir !

Ron ne put s'empêcher, il attrapa et l'embrassa tendrement. Celle-ci se laissa faire quand elle le repoussa légèrement.

-Ok ! dit Ron qui ne comprenait rien à la jeune fille.

Il vit la jeune fille s'éloigner de lui, prendre sa baguette et fermer la porte à double tour. Elle le regarda avec un tendre regard puis retourna dans ses bras tout doucement. Durant le voyage, elle fit tomber la bretelle droite de sa nuisette, puis la gauche. C'est donc entièrement nue qu'elle se blottit dans les bras de Ron et l'embrassa de nouveau. Une fois le baiser terminé, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Tu veux mon cadeau de noël maintenant ?

-Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Elle lui fit oui de la tête et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je ne veux plus perdre de temps, on a déjà trop attendu !

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Durant l'étreinte, Ron porta Hermione jusque sur le lit.

La soirée ne faisait que commencer pour le jeune couple…

Quand Harry arriva dans la chambre de Ginny, celle-ci était déjà dans son lit. Il s'approcha de son lit et lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Ginny se retourna à moitié endormie et lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens te demander asile, j'ai été banni de ma chambre pour la nuit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ta belle sœur voulait être avec son chéri !

-Fleur ? demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait rien, il faut dire que 2 minutes avant, Morphée l'accueillait

-Tu sais que tu as une nouvelle belle sœur maintenant.

-Ah Hermione... C'est pas grave, moi je t'accueille volontiers.

Elle ouvrit ses draps pour laisser entrer son amoureux. Ils s'enlacèrent, Ginny commençait à devenir câline, de plus en plus câline. Harry la stoppa dans son élan.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

-Oh si mon amour ! Mais pas comme ça, pas maintenant !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux que notre première fois soit magique, je ne veux pas que ça passe dans la peur que ta mère nous surprenne.

Tous deux se mirent à rire. Harry reprit :

-Et je veux que le problème avec Voldemort soit réglé.

-Mais…

Harry posa un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

-Si je sais que tu m'attends, il ne m'arrivera rien. Et puis, une belle récompense m'attendra.

-Tu as raison, attendons… Mais tu auras intérêt à la hauteur ! Il faudra des bougies, des roses, un endroit magique…

-Compte sur moi mon amour, tout sera parfait.

Ginny et Harry s'enlacèrent pour ne faire qu'un jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Ils parlèrent de leur passé, de leur présent et surtout, de leur futur…


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 20 : Le matin de Noël_

_Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, je sais il est court mais je vais poster le dernier chapitre le plus tôt possible._

Après une nuit assez romantique, Harry et Ginny se réveillèrent toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre. Durant cette nuit, ils s'étaient découverts. Ils n'avaient plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

-Comment ça va ? demanda Harry

-Ca va ! Mais il y a quelqu'un qui a pris toute la place dans mon lit !

-Pardon, c'est toi qui as pris toute la place.

-Ah ouais, dis Ginny, tu vas voir !

C'est alors que débuta une bataille de chatouilles, qui bien évidemment se solda par une succession de baisers.

Dans la chambre des garçons, c'était le calme plat !

La nuit avait été longue. Les 2 jeunes amants avaient goûté au joie de l'amour profond et partagé. Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle taquina immédiatement Ron. Celui-ci ronchonna :

-Tu connais le repos du guerrier, tu devrais me laisser dormir.

-D'accord, dit Hermione déçue, moi je voulais te faire un bisou mais si tu ne veux pas. Je vais partir.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, chercha sa nuisette mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever, Ron la rattrapa.

-Non mais ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir.

Il l'embrassa, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il ne regrettait pas l'initiative d'Hermione, elle avait toujours de bonnes idées. Tout d'un coup, Hermione prit un air pensif.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?

-Tu crois que tes parents vont m'aimer ?

-T'es bête !

-Mais c'est vrai, continua Hermione dans son délire. Ils auraient peut être préférés ta Lav Lav.

-Bon ! Ne parlons pas de nos erreurs de jeunesse.

-A une condition !

-Laquelle ?

-Que tu me fasses un bisou… dit-elle avec un air d'enfant

-Je crois que je vais être généreux et que je vais t'en faire plusieurs !

-Tout à fait d'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent mais vers environ 9 heures, ils durent retourner à la réalité. C'était Noël et tout le monde devait les attendre.

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21 : Deux annonces importantes_

_Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fic qui fut ma première ! Je suis contente de voir qu'elle vous a plut !_

_Je dois vous l'avouer, j'ai hésité à mettre un tsunami dans le lac au moment du match de quidditch comme tout aurait été fini et vous n'auriez jamais sut la vérité mais mes meilleures amies et lectrice de la première heure m'en ont dissuadé !_

Quand ils descendirent manger, Hermione et Ron furent surpris de trouver tout le monde à table. En effet, Ron avait insisté pour avoir un dernier câlin qu'Hermione ne put refuser à ces bras réconfortant. Celui-ci avait légèrement retardé le retour à la réalité de quelques minutes, en fait d'une heure et demie.

Fred et Georges les mirent tout de suite à l'aise :

-Comme par hasard !

-Quoi ? demanda Ron gêné.

-Rien ! J'ai juste remarqué qu'Harry et Ginny s'étaient levés en même temps, et que, toi et Hermione, vous vous êtes vous aussi, levés en même temps.

-Tu as raison c'est bizarre, appuya Georges.

-Les garçons arrêtez d'embêter tout le monde. Allez on passe à table !

Tout le monde s'attabla dans la cuisine. Ron et Hermione étaient installés cote à cote face à Harry et Ginny. Mais c'était sans compter sans les jumeaux ; en effet, Georges se plaça entre Harry et Ginny, et Fred entre Ron et Hermione.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te mettre ailleurs, s'exclama Ron.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis très bien ici !

-Très bien alors reste ! répondit Hermione.

Fred, Georges, Harry, Ginny et plus particulièrement Ron la regardèrent étonnés. Celle-ci avait décidé de prendre les jumeaux à leur propre piège.

-Mais je vais devoir parler à ta mère des expériences illicites que vous avez menées durant vos deux dernières années à Poudlard.

-Pas cap ! répondit Fred.

-Mme Weasley…

-Très bien je me décale !

-Merci ! dit Hermione contente de son coup.

-Oui Hermione ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien ! Je voulais juste vous souhaiter un joyeux noël.

-Merci Hermione, tu sais que je te tiens à toi comme ma propre fille.

-Je le sais…

-Celui que tu aimeras aura beaucoup de chance, j'espère qu'il le comprendra.

-Je le sais, dit Ron alors qu'il dévisageait Hermione des yeux.

Tout le monde le regarda stupéfait de la déclaration de Ron.

-Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Je pensais que tu ne le remarquerais jamais !

Molly alla enlacer les jeunes amants, qui s'embrassèrent ensuite. Ca faisait déjà un quart qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, et ils se manquaient déjà mutuellement !

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire maman… dit timidement Ginny

-Ginny tout le monde est au courant ! avoua Molly.

-De quoi ?

-De toi et Harry ! Vous vous mangez du regard ! C'est si… évident !

Ginny se leva donc et enlaça le cou de son amoureux, celui releva la tête tendrement.

-Maman ! On est à table, dit Georges. Ce n'est pas convenable.

-Je ne crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler de ça ! Pousses toi et laisse ta place à ta soeur.

Ginny le regarda avec un sentiment de victoire qui voulait dire _Et toc_.

Durant le repas, les jumeaux informèrent les nouveaux arrivants dans la famille Weasley qu'ils devaient subir une sorte de bizutage. Hermione et Harry comprirent que ce traitement de faveur leur était uniquement réservé car ni Fleur, la fiancée de Bill, ni Pénélope, la petite amie de Percy, n'y avait été initié.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, déclara Hermione, mais imaginez ! Si pendant l'épreuve, j'avoue tout ce que je sais sur vous ! Ca risque de faire mal !

-Très bien Miss Je Sais Tout, tu es exempté ! Mais toi Harry !

-Moi ! Je crois que je vous ai déjà prouvé ma loyauté ! Après le tournoi des Trois euh des Quatre Sorcier.

-C'est Vrai ! Avoua Georges.

-Vous êtes donc officiellement de la famille, déclara Fred.

Ron félicita sa petite amie par un langoureux baiser, Ginny fit de même avec Harry.

Celui était le plus heureux du monde, il aimait et était aimé en retour. De plus, il venait d'être accepté par la meilleure famille de tout l'Angleterre. Et dire qu'il y a une semaine, si quelqu'un lui avait prédit cette situation, il l'aurait prit pour un fou. Car être heureux pour Harry était une chose nouvelle…

_Je vous laisse !_

_J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me dire vos impressions, surtout ceux qui font partis des gens qui l'ont lu mais qui n'ont jamais laissez de reviews : environ 300 lecteurs par chapitres, je suis touchée !_


End file.
